This time it's gonna be different English edition
by meliecom
Summary: AU- Starting a few years before season 1, Andy and Sam are respectively around 21 and 28 years old. Andy is in an abusive relationship, Sam is a cop, will he be able to help her get out of it? Is it going to change? They will find out that this time it's gonna be different for both of them in ways they didn't even imagine.
1. Prologue

_Well hello there! I've been talking about it for a few weeks now, here is my new AU (Alternate Universe for those less used to the fanfiction world). The inspiration hit me one day where someone on Twitter threw the idea that she would love to see Sam helping Andy to get out of an abusive relationship. _

_This story is set before season one, as Sam and Andy are respectively aged around 28 and 21. It's M-Rated because it's involving themes like domestic violence, and maybe some more 'happy' M-Rated scenes later on._

_I'm letting you read now! Hope you like it…_

* * *

Sam was sitting on the passenger seat of the squad car, looking at the houses passing by on the other side of the window. He hated when he had to patrol with his the man who had been his training officer; he hadn't been a rookie for almost 5 years now, 4 to be exact, and he was still feeling like one when he was with Boyko.

It wasn't that they didn't get along well, because it actually wasn't that bad, and he was an excellent officer, but Sam just couldn't stop feeling like a rookie when he was with him.

"I heard you applied for the staff sergeant position?" Sam asked, breaking the silence that had been between them for a few minutes.

"Yeah, we'll see what happens now." He replied, nodding without taking his eyes off the road.

Sam nodded too, he wasn't waiting for a longer answer, his partner had never been the kind of man who talked a lot and he was used to it, it was actually one of the points they had in common. Turning back his eyes to the road in front of him he looked at the streets of Toronto. They had been dark for a few hours already and the traffic had lessened since they had started their shifts a couple of hours ago; it was still there though.

The radio at Sam's left started to buzz and he listened to it carefully, trying to hear what the person was saying

_We have a noise complaint at 130 Carlton Street, apartment 202. _

Boyko looked at him from the corner of his eyes and made a sign, telling him to answer it. Sam caught the radio with his left hand to say they were on route. His partner turned on the car's flashing lights, making his way across the few corners that were between them and the call in a couple of minutes.

Parking the squad car in front of the apartment building they both quickly go out, hurrying as they made their way to the second floor. A young woman came to answer when they knocked on the door of apartment 202, explaining them that it was her right neighbor; they had been screaming at each other for more than an hour and she had heard loud noises a few times too.

"We're going to take care of that ma'am." Sam simply said before the woman closed the door, leaving them alone in the hallway.

Sam's partner was quicker and he immediately went to knock on apartment 204 which was a door further. They could still hear a conversation going on inside but they seemed to be calmer than earlier.

A few seconds later a man came to answer the door, opening it only from about a foot so they couldn't see inside.

"Is there a problem officer?" He asked them with a neutral expression.

"We had a call for a noise complaint, can we come in?" Boyko asked as he took a step towards the door.

"I'm sorry officer it won't happen again, there's nothing interesting to see here." He continued with a small smile.

Sam wrinkled his brow, wondering why he didn't want them to come inside. He gave a look to his partner beside him who was still glaring at the man in front of them.

"I understand, but we still have to look, mister..?" The older officer asked, visibly asking for the name of the man standing in their way.

"Anderson, Christopher Anderson." He said, still not letting them come in.

"Take a step back, Mister Anderson." Sam demanded, taking a step in the direction of the man who finally backed off, reluctantly letting them come inside.

A chair was lying on the floor a little further and there were remains of a broken plate a few meters on its right. Sam shot a puzzled look at his partner, wondering what could've possibly happened here. Both Sam and Boyko took a few more steps inside the apartment before turning to the man who had let them in.

"It's my girlfriend." He said, nodding towards the left. "She didn't see the chair and fell on the ground while she was still holding the plate in her hands." He told them, explaining why their kitchen was looking like such a mess.

Boyko nodded and Sam turned to where the man had pointed before. That's when he noticed her for the first time since he came in the room. She was sitting on the couch, wearing a pink, grey and white plaid pajama pants and a black tank top.

Her dark brown long hair was falling freely on her shoulders and she was looking at Sam directly in the eyes with a strange expression that made him shiver. She seemed to be really young, Sam thought she couldn't have been much older than 20. She tried to smile awkwardly at him and that's when his eyes left her big brown ones to notice that her lower lip was cut and bleeding.

Throwing a skeptical look in the direction of Christopher, he turned back to the young woman sitting on the couch and took a few steps in her direction, looking at her with a curious look as he was wondering what happened to her lip.

"I'm officer Swarek and that's my partner, officer Boyko, is there a problem miss?" He asked her when he was standing in front of her.

The young woman was opening her mouth to answer when her boyfriend decided to talk for her.

"No, not at all, right honey?" He said with a forced smile, nodding to support his words.

She shook her head to agree with him as she looked one last time into Sam's eyes before lowering them on her hands that were crossed on her lap.

"How did you do that to yourself?" Sam asked as he got down on one knee in front of her, looking at her bloody lip more closely.

"I told you, she tripped on the chair and fell on the ground." Anderson continued on a slightly annoyed tone. "It's late officers, can we get it over with so we can go to sleep?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I think my partner asked that question to your girlfriend, not to you." Boyko replied, taking a step in front of him, a threatening look on his face.

The man nodded, he wasn't happy about it but at least he was going to let her answer. He turned to his girlfriend, waiting to hear what she would say. She looked at him for a moment before turning her eyes back to Sam who was looking at her. His big brown eyes were so full of compassion and sincerity that she suddenly felt the need to tell him the truth for once, but a last look to the one she was calling her boyfriend made her change her mind.

"What he said, I fell, bit my lip." She said as she lowered her eyes to the ground, avoiding the inquisitive eyes of the police officer in front of her.

Sam continued looking at her, raising an eyebrow; he wasn't at all convinced by her answer, but she didn't seem like she wanted to talk more tonight and he couldn't really force her.

"You sure?" He asked a second time as she squeezed her lips one against the other.

"Yup." She said as only answer, making the 'p' at the end of the word pop before raising her eyes to look at the man in front of her, trying to compose a convinced look.

"You heard her, it was an accident, and probably what caused the noise too." The man said as he got closer to her girlfriend, resting his hand on the woman's shoulder.

Sam quickly got up, his eyes still on the young woman. He thought he seen her shiver slightly when Christopher's hands landed on her shoulders but he didn't have the opportunity to ask more questions because his partner was already heading for the door of the apartment.

"I hope we won't have to come back here." Boyko told them as he put his hand on the door handle, a serious look on his face.

"You won't officers." Anderson replied with a smile.

As he was walking behind his partner, Sam turned to look at the young woman on the couch for one last time.

"If you need anything, miss, you know where to find us." He told her on a soft tone, still looking at her with an uncertain look.

"It's Andy." She only said, nodding as she agreed with what he was saying.

"Have a good evening, Andy." Sam said, giving her a small nod as a goodbye before closing the door between them.

The two men went down the stairs without a word and got to the police car. Sam opened the door of the vehicle before stopping to look at his partner in front of him.

"You think they're saying the truth?" He asked, wrinkling his brow, still not convinced that they had heard the whole story.

Boyko shrugged before opening the door, sliding behind the wheel.

"We will probably never know, and it's not our problem, if she had wanted to tell us she would've done it." He simply told him before starting the engine.

"Maybe she would have if he hadn't been there." Sam continued, turning to grab his seatbelt.

"Maybe." He said before getting the car on the road.

Sam understood that it was the end of the discussion. He slid his hand across his face, sighing before he turned to the window.

"Come 'on Sammy, it's not the first time we have to deal with a case of domestic violence where the victim doesn't want to denounce her boyfriend. You know there's nothing we can do about it." Boyko continued, turning to look at him as he stopped at the traffic light on the corner of Carlton and Jarvis.

"Yeah, I know." Sam answered, nodding.

He was right, it wasn't the first time they had to deal with a case like this, and Sam never really liked them, but this time he felt like something was different. He didn't know why, but he was feeling a strong need to protect this young woman he had only seen for a few minutes.

She looked so vulnerable on that couch, so young and innocent; she actually kind of looked like his sister when she was her age. Nobody should've had to suffer another human being mood swings like that, but unfortunately, Sam knew very well that it she wasn't the first one to go through something like that, and she certainly wouldn't be the last one.

Pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers he turned to his ex-training officer who already seemed like he had forgot all about what happened. Normally, Sam would have probably acted just like him, but there was something about this woman that was getting to him more strongly that he was used to.

The radio crackled between them and Sam answered while Boyko turned on the lights of the squad car, driving to the place of their call. Sam shook his head, trying to get Andy out of his head, still not knowing why he felt so connected to her after only a few minutes.

His partner stopped the car a few blocks further and Sam got out hastily, hoping that the recent events would get out of his head that quickly, but he had this strange feeling that this was not the last time he would see that woman… He was just hoping that the next time they would meet; it would be in better circumstances.

* * *

_So what did you think about it? Do you want me to continue? I hope so! I'll try writing the next chapter as soon as I found possible._

_P.S. It's actually the first time I've uploaded a story in French&English at the same time! So you guys don't have to wait for the translation!_


	2. Chapter one

_Hey there everyone! First I wanted to thank you for the amazing response I got for the last chapter! WOW! That was incredible! I'm glad you're all looking forward to it and I hope you'll love where I'm going!_

_Second, sorry for the wait, school/work is crazy, so it took longer than I expected. As much I would like to say the next one would come quicker, I can't… I have finals coming up so…_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy that chapter! Not sure what to think about it, it's a slow chapter, not much action, but setting up the ground for the story! I'll let you read it now! :)_

* * *

Andy was lying on her back in the middle of their big queen size bed. Her eyes were fixing the ceiling and she was lost in her thoughts. Christopher had left for work more than an hour ago now but the young woman was still in bed even if she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

Her shift at the café was only starting 6 hours later and she sighed deeply. She always hated working the afternoon shifts, 2 to 10pm wasn't her thing, but it seemed like her boss had decided that she would the one to do it each day for a few months now. Turning back to lie on her front, she slid her arms under the pillow, hiding her face in it.

She wanted to go back to sleep, have a couple more hours of rest since she didn't have a very good night, but it seemed like her body had decided she was fully awake now. Getting her head out of the pillow she turned to the right, looking at the alarm clock that was showing 8h17 in big glowing red numbers.

Deciding it was more than time she got up, Andy pushed back the blankets with her right hand and put her feet down, walking toward the bathroom, making it a point not to look at herself in the mirror. She knew she probably wasn't really nice to look at right now and she didn't want to have the confirmation of that.

After quickly getting out of her pyjamas, she dropped them on the blue and green tile floor near the shower and turned up the water almost to the maximum before stepping under the stream. Andy closed her eyes and let the hot water warm her up completely, mindlessly washing her hair. When she finally turned the handle the other way, the water was now ice cold and she quickly got out of the shower.

The mirror in front of her was still a little fogged but she could see the outline of her body through the thin layer of steam. Grabbing the towel she left on the sink, she quickly dried herself before using it to wipe the mirror, trying to see her reflection.

It was slightly less bad than she thought and she took a step forward to look at her face a bit closer. Her upper lip was still kind of swollen but it was okay, and it didn't hurt that bad either. The second thing that caught her eye was her left arm on which there was a huge bruise in the shape of a hand.

She took another step, tracing her fingers around the edge of the dark blue skin. She clenched her teeth, withdrawing her fingers from the skin as she remembered how her boyfriend grabbed her yesterday after the two cops had left the apartment. She knew very well that this would happen and that's why she was really careful about what the words she used while they were there, but he didn't like it anyway.

Tearing off her gaze from her painful arm, Andy walked back to the room, randomly grabbing the first pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt she found.

It wasn't like she never had nights like yesterday, I mean, it wasn't even the first time the police had knocked on their door. That still didn't change the fact that it was never a good thing. Last time they were there, the police even took Christopher, she remembered. Although it didn't change a thing in their relationship because he was back home only a few hours later and all the accusations were dropped. It was one of the reasons why she didn't tell the truth to the officer that had questioned her yesterday. She knew that whatever she would tell him, it wouldn't change a thing.

However, when that man looked at her with those big brown eyes full of compassion she almost could've believed this time it was going to be different. She wanted to believe he would help her if she told him the truth, and she had felt something really strong when he knelt in front of her, looking at her lip. But even with those thoughts in mind, she only pushed that feeling to the back of her head; it wouldn't help to have false hope. Nothing was going to change only because that man seemed more honest than the others.

It wasn't always like that with Christopher though; there was a time where she went to him when everything was going wrong, when her dad drank more that he could handle, when she missed her mom. He was the perfect boyfriend at that time, and when she decided she couldn't live at home anymore, two years ago, going to live with him seemed to be the perfect solution.

Yet now, that was all history, and a lot of things had changed. When he graduated from college he got involved with the wrong people, then everything went down from this point. He wasn't really a bad guy, but he definitely took some bad decision.

At first she tried talking with him, tried to convince him he was better than those guys, but when it didn't work, she just accepted everything without talking about it again. Then his behavior started to change slowly. She now realized that she had been completely blind and that she should've never accepted all those small things that happened at the beginning, but she was in love then, and she didn't think it would get worse.

Actually, Andy didn't even know how it all started at first. Small fights she thought were normal, then a hand squeezing her arm harder than usual, his arms around her waist so she couldn't get away from him. She never thought it would get that bad, and she was beginning to see she was in a dead end, and didn't know how to act now.

Yes, she truly loved him, loved him so much she would've done everything for him, but now? Now she didn't really know what to think anymore. Last night made her realized how much she was sick of all of this, she deserved better, but she didn't know what she could do to make it stop.

She couldn't really go to the police; Andy remembered very well how it ended the first time. She couldn't tell him she was leaving either, because she knew he would never let her go. On the other side, if she left without telling him, he would probably be more than able to find her and make her regret leaving.

Sighing, Andy quickly shook her head before rubbing her face with her hands, trying to clear her head. She would've given anything so it could be simple, but sadly it didn't work that way. Making her way to the kitchen, she pushed the power button on the coffee machine and put two slices of bread in the toaster.

She was meeting her dad for lunch and she didn't have to do anything until then, so she let herself fall into the cushions of the couch with her mug and plate, opening the TV. She skipped through the channels until she found an old rerun of "How I met your mother". As she took a sip of coffee, she tried to erase last night from her mind, concentrating on Ted that was telling once more one of his misadventure to find the girl that would be the mother of his children.

* * *

Andy knocked two times on her father's apartment door at 12h30, a Tim's bag safely tucked under her arm. He opened the door a few seconds later and she instantly saw that he had already been drinking today.

"Hello honey." He told her, moving over so she could come inside.

"A little early for drinks don't you think?" She said as only greeting before she went passed him, going to put her bag on the table.

"I have nowhere to be anyway, no job; I don't have to wait before taking a drink." He simply answered as he closed the door behind her.

"Like if that ever stopped you." She said under her breath.

"What did you say?" He asked as he walked to her.

"Nothing, I got Tim's." She said, changing the subject as she took out of the bag the hot soup bowls and the two sandwiches wrapped in paper showing the logo of the restaurant chain.

Andy knew really well that it wasn't the time to annoy her father when he was drunk. He was always the angry kind of person when he drank and she didn't want to suffer that today.

Tommy disappeared in the kitchen for a quick minute before coming back to sit in front of her, his drink full of a golden liquid she guessed was scotch. Keeping her thoughts to herself, she took off the lid of her broccoli soup, stirring the thick smoking mixture, comforting herself in the fact that at least she no longer had to suffer through this every single day now that she wasn't living with him anymore.

"So you're working this afternoon?" Her dad asked as he was slowly stirring his soup with the small white plastic spoon he found in the brown bag.

"Yes, in an hour and a half." She answered, nodding before she took a bite of her turkey sandwich.

Tommy nodded too, turning his attention towards his soup as the silence quickly fell between them. It had always been like that; they didn't have a lot to talk about, but Andy was still trying to have lunch with him once a week.

"What happened to your lip?" He asked the few minutes later, trying to break the heavy awkward silence that was stretching between them.

"It's nothing." She said, mindlessly running her fingers on her lip. "It's that visible?" She asked, suddenly worried that everyone was going to notice it.

"No, it's not that bad. What happened?" He asked for the second time, he didn't seem likely to drop it and Andy sighed gently before answering.

"It's Chris." She breathed silently.

It wasn't the first time she was talking about that with her father, but he never really thought that her boyfriend was doing anything wrong.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." He told her, waving his hand in the air in an awkward gesture.

She knew that he was probably going to tell her that, he didn't even think Christopher did something wrong when she made a complaint about him a few months ago. Tommy had worked with his dad for more than 15 years and he didn't seem to think his son could do something like that.

"No, he meant it." She continued, raising her head up again to look in the eyes of her father.

Andy would've wanted him to take her in his arms, tell her that everything was going to be okay. Tell her that she could leave Christopher and that he would be there for her. However, she knew that it probably never was going to happen, and even though she didn't want to let it show, it was saddening her.

Her father looked at her for an instant, not really knowing what to say to her. He grabbed his glass in his left hand and took a sip of his scotch before resting it clumsily on the table.

"I'm thinking about going to stay with Traci for a while." Andy told him, hoping for some kind of reaction on his part.

She didn't actually thought about that, but it could be a solution even if Andy didn't think there would be much place for her at Traci's.

"Why?" He asked her as he raised a reproachful eyebrow.

"Because I don't think I can take any more of this." She told him, hoping that he would understand.

He nodded slowly before emptying his whole glass, getting it back on the table before looking at her for a moment, his eyes full of something she couldn't quite decipher.

"Anyway that's what you do right? Running away when things go wrong? You ran away from here, and now you'll run away from him instead of trying to make it better? You must get that from your mother, you're just as weak as she was." He said on a bittersweet tone before getting up.

Andy followed his action, leaving the table quickly after putting the other half of her sandwich in the Tim Horton's bag. She took her vest she had left on the couch near the door as her father was still in the kitchen, probably getting another glass of scotch and Andy sighed.

"You're drunk. I already told you I didn't wanna be with you when you're like that. Call me when you're sober." She told him on the same harsh tone he used with her.

Tommy looked at her with a stunned look as she walked to the door but he didn't try to stop her or tell her anything as she got out of the apartment.

Closing the door behind her, Andy ran down the flight of stairs and crossed the road, locking herself in her parked car. As soon as she was alone inside, she rested her head on the steering wheel, trying to keep in check the tears that were trying to get out from under her eyelids.

When she finally raised her head slowly, she wondered what she was thinking, telling that to her father. She knew very well that it wasn't a good idea talking to him at all when he was like that. He wasn't a bad person, but when he was drunk, it was a whole different story, and that's why she had left two years ago.

Looking at her reflection in the rear-view mirror she tried to brush her hair with her hands, looking attentively at her face. It wasn't that bad even if you could see the dark circles under her eyes and the small red spots from holding back her tears.

She started the engine and got on to driving through the streets of Toronto, parking her car in the reserved spot they had for the apartment. Grabbing her backpack from the backseat she quickly got out. It was a little past 1h15pm and even if she was only supposed to be at work in forty five minutes, she decided to leave now.

Taking advantage of the quarter of an hour walk that separated her from the corner of Wellesley and Yonge St, she tried to calm down and put her thoughts in order. Even if it wasn't the first time he was acting like that with her, sometimes she couldn't help but wondering if her father was right, and even if he wasn't, it was still affecting her.

Pushing those thoughts deep in the back of her head, she turned on Church St. The air was cold as they were slowly getting through October and she pulled the sides of her jacket around her, walking at a faster pace. She would have to think about all that soon; find a solution. Although right now, she didn't have the energy or the courage to think about her dad or about the one she was calling her boyfriend.

* * *

The police station was buzzing with noises in this Friday afternoon and Sam probably should've been doing about ten other things, but instead he was doing a search in the Toronto police database. He didn't know a lot of things about that woman he saw yesterday, and she wasn't on the lease of the apartment, so Sam tried something else.

"Christopher Anderson?" A voice behind him asked, and Sam jumped at the sound, quickly turning around.

"Oliver, I already told you not to sneak up on me like that." He said, his tone full of reproach as he minimized the search window.

"Yeah, yeah, so who's that Anderson guy? Something to do with staff sergeant Anderson back in 27th?" He asked his friend as he got closer to the screen.

"I don't know. It's not important anyway." He answered on an annoyed tone.

A voice suddenly called out for Oliver and he quickly went to see the person who needed him. When his friend was at a reasonable distance, Sam opened back the search window, looking at the results on the screen.

There wasn't much; an address, which he already knew. There was also mention of an incident that happened a few months ago, but everything had been settled in his favor. Curious, Sam double clicked on the link leading to the report of the incident.

Strangely, there wasn't a lot of information; only said that it was a domestic complain that had ended up in a quick trial, finding him not guilty of all the charges against him. The name of the girl wasn't even listed in the file and Sam frowned.

"Haven't you got more important things to do Swarek?" Suddenly asked Boyko that was standing behind him.

Sam didn't jump that time, only hastily closed the search window. He really needed to learn how to be more discreet when he did those things.

"Yes sir, I was only finishing up the paperwork for this morning's shift." He said, turning to face his former TO, hoping that he didn't see what he was doing.

"And Christopher Anderson was a part of that how?" Boyko asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You know the guy has a prior for domestic violence?" Sam asked; trying to act like it was totally normal that he was doing research on him.

"It was settled in his favor, and anyway it's not important." He only answered, handing him a file.

"There's not a lot of information in the report, don't you find that strange?" He continued as if the other officer didn't say a word.

"What part of 'it's not our job' don't you understand Swarek?" The senior officer asked on an irritated tone.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." Sam said as he took the file Boyko was handing him, understanding that he wouldn't get anywhere if he continued asking questions.

The cop standing in front of him nodded and quickly made is way toward the interrogation room. Sam slid his hand behind his neck, sighing deeply as Oliver was walking back his way.

"Everything's okay buddy?" He asked him on a sarcastic tone.

"Oh everything's great." His friend answered on the same tone.

Sam lowered his gaze to the file he was holding in his hand, trying to concentrate on the work he needed to do. The problem was he still had this weird feeling when his mind wandered back to the sight of this young woman, sitting on the couch of her apartment with her bloody lip. It was like if he was somehow pushed to take care of her by an invisible force. However, he had absolutely no idea how he would do that.

* * *

_So what did you think? Still with me? Leave me a thought if you liked it! (Or didn't, I don't mind!)_


	3. Chapter two

_Hey there! It's been so long, have you forgotten me? I'm deeply sorry; life has been crazy, between school finals, and then work, the holidays and everything! But I really wanted to get this out before I leave for my Rookie Blue trip! (9 days! Blaaaah!)_

_So again, I'm really sorry! I'll let you read it now! See you at the end!_

* * *

When Andy finished her shift it was well passed 10pm. The night had been unusually busy and her boss had asked her to stay a bit more. It was nearly eleven and she was exhausted when she unlocked the door leading to her apartment.

Everything was dark inside and Andy wondered where her boyfriend was, he was usually home by 6pm. As she went to turn on the lights a low voice came from the living room, making her jump as she quickly flicked the switch.

"Where were you?" Christopher asked her on a harsh tone.

He was sitting on the couch, a glass of scotch in his hands, and he was looking at her with a cold look that made her shiver. After taking a sip of alcohol he got up and took a step towards, putting his hand on the couch to steady him; he was clearly drunk.

"We had a lot of customers; Kara asked me to stay a little bit longer. It's not that big a deal." She said, taking off her coat before hanging it in the closet near the door of their apartment.

"You could've called me." He replied, staying about a couple of meters away from her, taking a drink out of his glass as he waited for her to answer.

"I didn't have time, and I didn't think it was important." She tried to explain, talking in a soft voice. She knew that confronting him never helped when he was acting like that.

"It is." He only said, still looking at her like she had just done something terribly wrong.

"Then I will call next time." She just said as she crossed the room, walking to the bedroom as he still stood there looking at her. "I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed. You coming?" She asked him, opening the door of their room.

"I'll be there later, I'm not tired yet." He said, still talking to her in a cold tone that she tried to ignore as she nodded before closing the door behind her.

Resting her back against the now closed door Andy sighed, she was so tired of all this drama. It wasn't just tonight; it was always like that. She couldn't come home a little late, she couldn't go out with some friends without receiving a hundred text messages or phone calls, and she couldn't even go anywhere without explaining everything to him first.

Closing her eyes, she ran her hands across her face, trying to regain composure. That day had been completely horrible and she just wanted to go to sleep and forget all about it.

Andy quickly got out of her work clothes and slipped into her pyjamas, plugging her cellphone to the black cable that was on the bedside table at the left of the bed before she crawled under the blankets. She closed her eyes, finally feeling some relief as felt herself fade into a world where there weren't any control freak boyfriends or drunken dads.

* * *

Andy jumped in her bed, not quite knowing what woke her as she looked around quickly. Christopher was lying next to her, snoring mildly as he usually did and she turned to the other side; her cellphone was still vibrating on the nightstand. She grabbed it hastily, looking at the caller ID that said it was her dad. Sighing, she hit the 'answer' button, praying it wouldn't wake her boyfriend.

"Dad? Do you know what time it is?" She asked him with a voice that was still full of sleep.

"I'm sorry, Miss McNally, my name is Liam. I'm the bartender at the Black Penny?" The man at the other end of the line told her with a shy voice.

With a last look at her sleeping boyfriend, Andy got out of bed, trying not to wake him as she tiptoed across the room, closing the door behind her very carefully.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked as soon as she was out of the bedroom.

"Your dad is here, he doesn't want to take a cab and I had to take his keys from him." He started as Andy tried to hide a yawn. "I'm really sorry; I didn't want to call the cops. I know he already had enough problems like that." The guy continued on a sincerely sorry voice.

"Yeah, sure, thanks. I'll be there as soon as I can, don't let him go anywhere." She said before she closed her phone, grabbing her coat and throwing it over her pyjama shirt.

She looked down at her jogging pants and decided that it would do for tonight. Giving a small look at the mirror she tried to do something with her hair that was sticking out in a weird pattern but gave up after a few seconds.

As Andy opened the front door, she wondered if she should tell Christopher. On one side, he would be pissed if he woke up and she wasn't there, but he would probably be as pissed if she woke him in the middle of the night.

Deciding against letting him know where she was going, she got out and locked the door behind her, running down the stairs to her car that was parked in front of the building. It was freezing outside and she turned up the heat to the max, hoping it wouldn't take too long to warm up.

The Penny wasn't very far from her apartment. She had been there a couple of times with her dad but it wasn't her favorite place. It was always full of cops and Andy never thought she was at her place there.

She looked at the clock on her dashboard, the red numbers were saying it was 2h47 and the circulation was almost non-existent. It took her only a little more than ten minutes to get there and she parked her car in the first empty spot she saw.

Crossing the parking lot, Andy quickly made her way inside the bar, grateful for the warm air that hit her when she pushed the heavy wooden door. There weren't a lot of people inside the room and Andy quickly spotted her dad sitting on a booth in the back.

He was facing her and she could see he wasn't alone although the man that was sitting with him was facing the other way. She made a sign to the bartender, telling him she was here to get her dad and he nodded with a small apologetic smile.

"We're going now, dad." She told him when she was close enough so he would hear her.

"Andy? What are you doing here? I'm fine, just go home." He told her, waving his hand clumsily in the air.

"You're definitely not fine, and I'm here so you're coming home with me." She said as she took another step towards him.

That's when the guy sitting across her dad decided to turn around to look at her and her words stayed stuck in her throat; it was the cop who had been in her apartment the day before and he smiled softly at her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Her dad said, interrupting their staring as he tried to get up from his seat, making his way to the back of the bar in an unstable step.

"Fine, but then you're coming with me." She told him in a voice that left no other option.

Tommy waved his hand behind him and didn't say another word. Andy sighed deeply and turned back to Sam that was still sitting in the booth.

"You okay?" He asked her with a sarcastic smile before she threw him an annoyed glance.

"Everything is perfect." She replied with a dry voice.

Sam looked at her more closely as she turned from him, looking around the bar. She still had her pajamas on and her hair was definitely the hair of someone who had just got out of bed, after all that was probably normal since it was almost three in the morning.

He could see the dark circles under her eyes and the way her eyes looked tired. It wasn't only from the fact that it was late, he knew it was more than that and even if he didn't understand why, it made his heart ache.

"You know I don't believe you right?" He finally said, and she turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"I don't care, and it's none of your business anyway." She replied on a voice that was definitely harsher than what he was expecting.

"Let me at least help you." Sam tried to say as Tommy was slowly walking back to their table.

"I will be fine on my own thank you." She said as she grabbed her dad's coat and turned to hand it to him. "Let's go." She continued as she grabbed him under the arm.

They started to walk towards the door and her father suddenly stopped them both, turning to look at the man that was still sitting in the booth, looking at them.

"What about my car? He's the one with my keys." He explained to her as she took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

Sam quickly got off his seat and walked to them, holding the keys in his hand. Andy handed out her hand to grab them and he didn't let her get a hold of them.

"You can drive two cars now?" He asked with a charming smile that made his dimples show and she opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her before she could even get a word out. "It's no big deal; I'll drop the car at his place and then take a taxi to my place." He continued as he zipped his coat, pulling out a pair of gloves out of his pocket.

He looked at her as she tried to find another solution but it was clear to him that she couldn't think of anything right now. He took a step to her and put his hand on her arm gently.

"Just let me help you." Sam asked, leaning to catch her eyes, smiling at her softly.

She shivered as his hand touched her and he must've felt it because he let it slip down almost instantly, brushing against her hand as he did so. His skin was warm and she surprized herself missing his touch. She didn't even know that man, how could she feel that kind of attraction towards him?

He was still staring in her eyes and she shivered again; she had the feeling that she wasn't the only one feeling that attraction but she couldn't think about that right now.

"Don't you have your own car to drive back home?" She said, trying to change his mind.

"I came in with one of my friends, Oliver; I was planning to take a cab anyway." He replied like he was waiting for that question, his smile never leaving his lips.

"Okay." She finally said and his smile got wider, his dimples showing.

She fought the urge to smile back at him and just walked to the door, her dad close behind her. The cold wind hit her hard as she pushed the door and she wished she had put on something warmer than her flannel pyjama and sweat pants before getting out.

After stepping out of the bar, Tommy pointed Sam to his car and followed Andy to hers, quickly getting in the passenger seat. Andy drove without saying a word and her father didn't say much either, both of them just sitting there like two complete strangers. The young woman sighed, at the rate everything was going, she wouldn't be home before 4; it was already 3h25.

Finally parking her car in her dad's driveway, Andy opened the door of the Honda, getting out and walking to the other side so that she could help her dad out. She pointed the empty space to Sam and he stopped her dad's car just beside hers.

"Need some help?" He asked her after he stopped the engine and got out of the car.

Andy gave him an annoyed look before answering his question without even looking at him, concentrating on unbuckling her dad's seatbelt. "I'm fine." She mumbled under her breath as she finally was able to free the buckle.

Tommy got out of his seat with a bit of help but pushed back his daughter's hand as he made his way to Sam, holding his hand to grab his car key.

"Thanks Sam, I'll see you around." He told him before walking to the front door, not even turning to look at Andy before he went inside.

The young woman stayed there, standing outside of the passenger seat and she slammed the still opened door a bit too hard for Sam not to notice. "Thank you Andy." She whispered to herself, not loud enough so the man standing on the other side of the car would hear it.

"You okay?" Sam asked her after she returned back to the other side of the car.

"I already told you, I'm fine." She said, standing only a few feet away from him but making it a point not to look at him in the eyes.

"You don't look fine." He told her on a serious tone, his voice sounding genuinely concerned.

Andy closed her eyes, letting her backside rest against the door of her car. "I can take care of myself and of my dad. I'm used it anyway." She replied, shrugging as she raised her right hand to rub her eyes.

"The fact that you're used to it doesn't make it right, it just makes it worse." Sam told her as he came to stand against the car at her left, not looking at her either.

She couldn't help but sigh at his words and she didn't know what to answer to that. She could feel the heat radiating from his body now that he was so close to her and she knew she had to do something before she gave into the urge to get even closer.

"Get in; I'll drop you at your place." She finally said when she stopped trusting herself to stay still.

"You're sure?" He asked, turning his head to look at her, still amazed by the depth of her brown eyes that were shining under the yellow glow of the house lights.

Not trusting her voice to stay still, she only nodded to tell him she was sure and he walked around the car to take the space where her father was sitting only a few minutes earlier. It was still warm inside of the car and she quickly got out of her father's driveway, listening to Sam's instructions on how to get to his place.

They were about 5 minutes from getting there when he finally said something not related to the road they were taking.

"How is it going with your boyfriend? Christopher I think?" He asked her on a tone he tried to keep casual, looking at her for a couple of seconds before turning his eyes back to the road in front of him.

"Not that it is any of your business, but it is going just fine." She answered not even bothering to turn to look at him.

"The same kind of fine it's going with your dad?" He replied as soon as she closed her mouth. Sam knew he was really pushing his luck but he couldn't help but ask.

That question got him a quick annoyed glance before she turned back to her driving, not even bothering to answer him. He nodded, taking her lack of answer as the answer he was sadly expecting. Sam discreetly looked at her from the corner of his eye; she looked so young and vulnerable. Although at the same time she came across as a strong independent young woman. She had that look in her eyes, the one that he'd too often seen in people that were forced to grow up before their age.

Andy was probably not a lot older than 20 years old but he could see she was used to take care of someone else than herself and Sam briefly wondered if she ever had someone to take care of her. He remembered talks he heard about Tommy McNally; his wife had left them a while ago and never came back. Still looking at her, he tried to figure how old she was when she first started to act like an adult with her father.

"Turn here; it's the second house on the right." Sam said, getting out of his thoughts to point a small house about a hundred meters away.

Andy slowed down until she was parked in front of the house he had shown her. She was aware that he was now staring at her but she didn't turn to look at him, she didn't want to get caught in his eyes again, fearing that she would just tell him everything that was going on and she couldn't do that right now.

"Thank you." He said, moving to put his hand on her shoulder before changing his mind, taking back his hand to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"You welcome, thanks for driving his car." She managed to say, turning slightly to look at him as he had the hand on the door, waiting to get out.

"Anytime, you know where to find me." Sam said as he opened the door, quickly getting out, stopping the cold from making its way inside the car.

He made her a sign of hand before getting inside his house. Andy took a deep breath and turned the car in a driveway nearby, quickly driving in the empty streets of Toronto to get back home. The clock was telling her it was 3h42 and she was hoping with all her heart that her boyfriend would still be asleep when she got back to their apartment.

She stopped the car in front of her building ten minutes later, turning the engine off before she let her head rest on the seat for only a couple of seconds, praying everything would be okay when she went up. Taking all her courage she finally got outside, jogging to the door to escape the cold.

After making her way up she tried ever so slowly to open the door of the apartment, making as less sound as she could. Putting her keys on the table she quickly got rid of her coat. She crossed the living room on the tip of her toes and finally pushed the door of her bedroom; Christopher was lying under the blankets and he looked asleep.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Andy took a couple of steps before his voice sounded loud and clear in the room, making her jump and let out a small gasp.

"Where were you?" He asked her, sitting up on the bed.

"I had to get my dad from the bar; I drove him home." Andy tried to explain in a calm voice.

"It's almost 4 in the morning, don't tell me that's all you did." He spit out on a tone that was getting more and more angry.

She made her way to the other side of the bed and sat on it carefully, slipping her cold feet under the blankets before going to put her head on the pillow.

"Don't ignore me." Christopher almost screamed as he grabbed her by the arm, getting her back in a sitting position against her will.

"I'm not ignoring you." She softly answered, trying to get out of his grip but he only squeezed her left arm harder, looking at her with crazy eyes.

"Where were you?" He asked again, shaking her roughly so she would answer him.

Andy put her right hand on his and tried to get him to let her go but it was an impossible task. "Chris, you're hurting me." She said, trying to keep the tears out of her voice but she was starting to panic.

"Answer my question!" He screamed still holding her so tight she knew it would leave marks on her already bruised arm.

"I already told you, I had to drive my dad home. Let me go." She pleaded, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks any second now.

Christopher didn't ask again but he kept looking at her with angry eyes as he got closer to her, not diminishing his hold on her. The young woman tried to get back, get away from him, but he definitely didn't want that to happen.

Her heart was beating so hard she thought it would probably just burst out of her chest if she didn't calm herself in the next couple of minutes. She didn't recognize the man she called her boyfriend anymore, and Andy was now really freaking out as she tried to get out of his grip with everything she had.

She wanted so badly for him to let go that when he actually did, she felt like she was ejected from the bed. In the heat of the moment Andy didn't actually know if he pushed her off the bed or if it was the fact that she was already trying to get away, but the results were the same.

The few seconds she was in the air felt like an eternity and she finally landed on the ground with a hard thud. A loud scream escaped from her mouth before she could even stop it as a sharp pain radiated from her wrist and made her head spin.

Opening her eyes took all the strength she had and she looked at her hand that was stuck in a weird angle between her knee and the wooden floor. Tears were now running freely on her cheeks and she couldn't even try to make them stop. Lifting her knee slowly, she freed her right wrist and looked at it through the barrier of tears.

She could hear Christopher telling her it was probably nothing and to just get in bed but she couldn't manage an answer. He grumbled something and turned back towards the door putting his pillow over his head.

Andy didn't know how much time she stayed sitting on the floor but her heart finally got back to beating at a normal pace and her ears weren't buzzing anymore. Helping herself with her left hand she was able to finally go back into bed, cuddling so close to the side of the mattress she would probably fell if she so much as just sneezed, but she couldn't handle being close to him right now.

Her wrist was hurting like hell and she knew there was a great chance it was broken but she couldn't really do anything right now, so she just closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing as she tried to fall asleep. She was so exhausted that it didn't take that long. As sleep finally took over, the last image that passed in front of her eyes was that warm dimpled smile Sam Swarek had gave her what seemed like forever ago…

* * *

_So? What did you think? This chapter was kinda emotionally hard for me to write, and I'm not really sure what to think about it so I would love to hear you opinion! The next one won't be there until at least January 21, and by then I will have started school again so I don't know when I will have it up, but I won't forget this story don't worry!_


	4. Chapter three

_Surpriseeeeeee! :D I know I said I wouldn't get the next chapter up before the 21__st__, but I had some free time and thought you would like it! ;) Well, I really hope you do anyway! _

_This chapter goes to my favorite blonde! ;) Yes I'm looking at you Stace! Thank you for your non-stopping support and advice and for answering ALL of my many questions! Love you! _

_Thanks also to Kristin aka. Cabooklover for her advice and support! :)_

* * *

When Andy woke up the next morning, she was alone in her bed again. She hadn't even heard Christopher leaving for work, and she was more than happy he didn't wake her up. The next thing she felt was her wrist; it was resting against her body, and she could feel her heart beating in it.

Slowly, with her left hand, Andy pushed back the blankets so she could see it. Although, even without seeing it, she knew something was wrong. She tried to wiggle her fingers and that simple gesture made her cringe. When she finally got the comforter out of the way, she lowered her eyes to look at it.

From where she was the young woman could definitely see it was swollen and there were yellow and soft blue patterns that marked the left side of her hand and wrist. Lifting her arm to get a better look, she winced, the pain shooting through all her arm as she got it closer to her eyes. The inside of her wrist was not better at all, and every time she moved it made it hurt even worse.

Trying to move her right hand as slowly as she could, Andy got into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, holding her arm against her stomach so it wouldn't move. Pushing back on the bed with her other hand, she stood in the middle of the room, her head spinning slightly due to the raging pain in her wrist.

She sat back on the bed about half an hour later; she had tried the best she could to get a pair of jeans on and change her flannel pyjama top for a shirt, but it still had taken her a few tries and a couple of tears. Wiping her eyes in a frustrated gesture she got up from the bed again, making her way outside the bedroom.

There was no doubt she needed to go to the hospital but she didn't really know how she would do it since her car had a manual transmission. On the other side, she didn't want to take a taxi, and calling Christopher was definitely out of the picture. Sighing, Andy took her coat from where she had left it the night before and slowly got her arms through the sleeves.

Taking her keys from the small table, she closed the lights and got out of the apartment, going down the stairs to get to the street in front of her building. It was already almost 11am when she got in her car, and it was still sunny outside although not really warmer than the day before. She put the keys in the ignition with her left hand and started the engine before buckling her seatbelt.

Wanting to spare her wrist, she passed the first gear with her left hand before taking the wheel, grateful that the hospital was only about 5 minutes from where she lived. As she drove off on the street, she tried shifting to second gear, almost screaming as the pain shot through her entire arm. Trying to breathe again, she let go of the wheel for an instant, shifting with her left hand before returning both her hands back on the wheel. Yeah that could work for the amount of distance she had to do.

As Andy parked her car in the hospital parking, she let her head rest against the seat, breathing in deeply as her wrist was pounding at the rhythm than her heart. She finally got out of the car and made her way to the emergency entrance.

There weren't a lot of people inside, which was pretty unusual that time of day, and she hoped she would be out quickly. An officer was already at the admission desk and Andy stood a few feet away, waiting for him to be done.

She took a step to her right, silently hoping that it was Sam, but as she did the guy turned around to look at something and she could clearly see that it wasn't him. His name tag said Shaw and he turned back to talk to the girl behind the desk.

Andy lowered her eyes to the floor, shaking her head slowly as she had to admit that she was kind of sad it wasn't him, even if she didn't know what he could've done for her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realized a man was now talking with Officer Shaw.

When she finally raised her head back up, a chill ran all the way through her body as she took in the familiar silhouette in front of her. Taking a small step forward, she listened more closely to their conversation.

"…Juliana Parker, she's been admitted here about an hour ago." Said the guy named Shaw on an annoyed tone.

Sam leaned toward him, looking pretty annoyed too. "If you got me out of bed for this on my day off you'll be the one buying lunch me for the next year." He told him with a crooked smile, resting his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah brother, I'm sure they'll find her." The other man said, holding his hands in the air to calm him down.

Looking at Shaw one last time, he turned around, running his fingers through his hair as he sighed deeply. Andy's heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell on her, his eyebrows wrinkling as he walked towards her. The young girl looked everywhere except at him, wishing she could disappear in the floor as he stopped just in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"That is none of your business." She said; looking at him with a look she tried to keep indifferent.

He looked at her from head to toe, noticing the way she was clenching her wrist against her stomach, but he couldn't really see it due to her coat that was covering her arm all the way to her fingers.

"You were fine yesterday, well this morning really, what happened since then?" Sam continued asking, still looking at her intensely.

Andy looked at him for the first time since he was standing in front of her, his eyes locking with hers as she opened her mouth to talk, wondering what she could tell him.

"I fell on my wrist, I think it's broken." She finally told him, waiting to see his reaction. It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth.

"And how did you fell on that wrist?" He continued like he was in an interrogation room.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I fell from my bed." Andy confessed, not able to look at him anymore as she was sure he would figure it out pretty quickly.

As she had predicted, she saw comprehension run through his eyes and he breathed out slowly, something that she could not quite decipher replacing the annoyed look on his face as he took a small step closer to her.

"Can I see?" He asked, looking at her wrist with a questioning look.

She looked at him, not knowing if she should let him see it, but she didn't have to take a decision because officer joined them a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry Sammy, they told me she was here. I guess there was a problem of communication." Shaw told him as he walked towards them. "Who are you?" He asked as he realized Sam was talking with the young woman.

"It's Tommy McNally's daughter, Andy." Sam told his friend and Shaw looked at Andy with a small understanding smile.

"So that's the girl you were talking about?" He said, teasing him before he looked back at the woman in front of him. "I'm Oliver Shaw, nice to meet you." Oliver said, holding his hand to shake hers.

Andy looked at Sam with a small smile, quickly turning her eyes back at the man that was holding his hand out. She gave him her left hand, shaking his awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I kinda hurt my wrist." She told him with an apologetic smile.

"No worries." Shaw told her, turning back to Sam. "So, brother, you're coming back with me?" He asked the other man, turning to the emergency door.

"I'll stay here for a bit, it is my day off after all." Sam told him, giving him a small nod.

"That's okay, that's good." Oliver told him, turning back to Andy that was still standing in front of them both. "Nice to meet you Andy, I'll see you at the precinct Sam." He said with a small sign of head to the two of them, going out the door quickly.

They both looked at him until he disappeared outside, and then she turned back to Sam, giving him a questioning look as she wondered why he was staying.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked him as she took a couple of steps toward the front desk.

"Nope, I was doing a favor to Ollie, but it's actually my day off." Sam said, walking behind her all the way until she stopped in front of the woman behind the counter.

Sighing, Andy turned back to face the woman, she didn't know why he was doing this, but the thing she knew is that he wouldn't leave just now, the guy was one of the most hard headed person she had never met. Well, he actually kind of reminded her of that on that.

Getting her wallet out of her purse, she slid her health card on the desk; it was going to be a long day she thought as she could feel Sam looking at her from where he was standing. The woman handed her back her card before telling her to have a seat in the waiting room, someone would be with her as soon as possible.

Still not looking at the man standing beside her, Andy made her way to an empty chair on the other room, sitting carefully as she tried not to move her wrist.

"Wanna show me that wrist now?" Sam asked her after he sat on the chair at the right of her.

She looked at him for a moment, wondering what to do before she finally decided to hand out her arm to him, rolling her eyes. He took her hand ever so gently and pushed up her sleeve, revealing her badly bruised wrist as she tried not to wince.

"You're telling me 'this' happened when you fell from your bed?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It did." She told him, looking at his fingers that were drawing random patterns on the colored skin of her hand and wrist, making her shiver. She was feeling that warmth again, running through her veins all the way to her heart as he kept his hand on her. She didn't know where it was coming from, but it happened every time he touched her.

"Andy…" He started to say, his eyes full of worries when he looked up back into her eyes.

The young woman's heart jumped as she got lost in the depth of his eyes, suddenly feeling like they were connected in a weird way. That feeling was too much for her to bear and she lowered her head, looking back at her hand that was now resting in his, laying on his lap.

Sighing softly, she bit her lower lip, not moving her hand from where it was. "I did fell from my bed, but I never said it happened by accident." She whispered, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

When she opened them again he was still looking at her, he didn't seemed to be angry and she tried to smile softly. "It wasn't really his fault, I was trying to get away, and when he let go, I just fell." She tried to explain with a shrug.

"Don't do that, don't try to protect him." Sam said shaking his head, his voice a little colder than it was before.

"I'm not; I'm just saying what happened." She tried to explain, avoiding his eyes.

"You should tell someone, you should do something about it." He continued, his thumb moving back to softly stroke the back of her hand, careful not to hurt her.

She chuckled sarcastically, shaking her head. "I tried, it didn't change anything, and it won't this time either." She started, looking at him. "I'm strong, I'll get through this. Why are you worrying about me anyway?" She asked with a shrug as she wrinkled her eyebrows, trying to get the answer she had been looking for since they met.

Sam didn't answer her right away, lowering his eyes to their hands that were still linked. "I don't really know, I just…" He started before he was interrupted by a voice in the intercom calling 'Andrea McNally' to room 7.

Andy didn't move right away, wondering what he was going to tell her, but he pointed towards the ceiling. "I think they called your name." He just said as he gave her back her hand, breaking the connection and leaving her cold again.

"Yeah, that's me." She said, not able to stop looking at him.

"I'll wait for you here." He said smiling as she got up, nodding to agree with what he had just said.

Andy made her way to the door number 7 and gave one last look at Sam before she closed the door behind her, trying to leave all her thoughts behind that door.

* * *

When Sam entered the small room with his two coffees, Andy was sitting on the bed, her wrist now safely secured in a cast and the doctor was giving her last advice.

"Be careful with it, try not to use it at all in the next couple of weeks, and keep it elevated for at least the next couple of days. You can take some Advil or Aspirin if the pain gets bad; come back if that's not enough I'll make you a prescription for something stronger." The woman told her as she looked back at the medical file in front of her.

Sam took a few steps inside and handed the coffee to Andy who clumsily tried to grab it with her left hand. "Thanks." She said with a small smile.

"Do you have someone to drive you home miss McNally?" The doctor asked, raising her head from the file.

"I can drive myself; I did it to come here." Andy said, taking a sip of her coffee, careful not to spill any.

"You're driving a manual car; you're definitely not driving home." Sam said, giving him a reproachful look. "You shouldn't even have driven here alone. I'll drive you." He continued on a tone that left her no alternative.

"He's right; just go easy on that wrist if you want it to heal properly." The doctor said, getting up of her chair. "I'll see you in six weeks, until then be careful. Have a nice day, both of you." She told them with a smile before getting out of the room.

Sam turned back to Andy who was trying to get up of the bed, her coffee dangerously shaking in her left hand. Setting his own coffee on the table, he quickly crossed the small room and grabbed the hot beverage, sliding his other hand under Andy's arm all the way to her back, helping her to get up.

"Thanks" She said as he took back his arm, putting her coffee next to his before grabbing her coat.

She took a few steps towards him and held her hand out to grab it but he didn't give it to her, helping her to get her arms in it instead, leaving her right hand out of hit as he zipped the first couple of inches.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said, handing her back her coffee before getting out, Andy following him closely.

The young woman was silent all the way to her car, not saying a word except to tell him where her car was parked. As they reached it, Andy handed him the keys and got in the passenger seat, closing the door behind her.

Sam got behind the wheel and adjusted the seat before turning on the engine. An awkward silence was filling the car and Andy looked at the time, it was already passed 3pm and the only thing she had eaten all day was a bag of crackers this morning before leaving for the hospital. As on cue, her stomach growled and he look at her.

"Hungry?" Sam asked, turning towards her as he stopped at the red light.

"Kind of; yes." She told him, not really knowing if she wanted to spend more time with him, and she knew that if Christopher got to know he would be totally pissed off about it.

He nodded as the light turned green and he drove for another block before stopping his car near a Tim Horton's.

"Look, Sam, I don't think it's a good idea." Andy told him, but her heart wasn't completely in that sentence and he probably felt it because he just took the keys out of the ignition and looked at her.

"When is he coming home?" He asked just as if he had heard her thoughts and she lowered her head, looking her hands.

She opened her mouth to say it wasn't the reason, but she couldn't lie to him again and she told him. "He's usually back for 6, but he could be there at 5."

"Then we have at least an hour and a half. You need to eat, Andy." He told her as he opened the door, getting around it to open her door, helping her get out of the car without using her right hand.

"You know I can take care of myself right?" She asked him, but she didn't let go of his hand until she was finally standing up, turning to close the door.

"I know." He said with a smile, he knew she was able to, but figured if he was there with her he could as well do it.

It was only when Andy sat in front of her B.L.T and chicken and noodles soup that she realized really how much she was hungry and even if she didn't tell him, she knew Sam had done the right thing.

She watched him as he went back to get his own tray; no one could say he wasn't a handsome man. He was still young, and that dimpled smile could've made anyone blush. It didn't take long until he came back with his own sandwich and soup, putting the tray in front of hers before sitting down.

"Thank you, for all of this." She managed to say, looking at him before blowing on her soup to try and cool it down a bit.

"No problem." He told her with that smile that made her insides melt. She rolled her eyes before getting back to the bowl in front of him. "So what do you do for a living?" Sam asked her, filling the silence that was still between them.

"I'm a barista at Starbucks, but that's only temporary. I actually want to go to the academy. You know... be a cop, like my father was." She answered him, smiling as she saw his smile grew wider as she told him she wanted to do the same job he did.

"Really?" He asked, still smiling at her and she nodded to answer him, her mouth full of the bite she had just taken. "Why aren't you in the academy now?"

She swallowed and took a sip of her water before answering. "I didn't have the money. See I couldn't really stay at home, and I had to pay for the apartment. The only reason I can even pay for it right now is because I'm living with him, so school is definitely not an option right now." She continued, smiling at him sadly as she explained why she was still serving coffee instead of being in school.

"And something tells me it's also the reason why you're going through all this." He said, lowering his eyes before looking at her again.

"Yeah well, I can't go back home and I can't have a place of my own if I want to go to the academy one day, so I guess I'm stuck." She said shrugging; looking down at her lunch like it was suddenly very interesting.

Sam stared at her, a hint of sadness passing by his eyes as he realized why she going through all of this. He was feeling that strong urge to go and hold her in his arms, tell her that it would all be okay in the end and that he would help, but all he could do was look at her. She finally raised back her head, smiling to him the best she could.

"It's not that bad, I'll be okay." She told him, not really knowing who she was trying to convince, him or her.

That's what she was telling herself when she had troubles with Chris and everything, but those words were now sounding like a lie even to her and she sighed, lowering back her head so he couldn't see her watering eyes. She took a deep breath, swallowing before she looked back at him, hoping he wouldn't see it.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this." He only said, seeing the eyes shine but he didn't say a word.

"Seems like that's the story of my life now is it?" She replied, laughing softly as she thought back to when she moved with her boyfriend. That first month when she had thought it would all be better now that she didn't have to take care of her alcoholic father anymore.

Sam looked at her, not quite knowing what to say as he watched her trying to regain composure. Not able to fight with himself anymore he reached out for her left hand, covering it with his right one. Andy looked at their hands before she looked at him again, her heart doing those weird jumps again.

"If I can do anything, just let me know." He told her sincerely and she smiled warmly at him, nodding.

"I think you already did enough." She said, laughing softly as he gave back her hand, allowing her to continue eating. "Enough about me, tell me about you? Why did you became a cop?"

Sam laughed as he took a bite of his sandwich before answering her. From that point the conversation didn't stop for even one second as Sam explained the reasons that made him become a cop. She could see there was probably a deeper emotional side to the story he was telling but she didn't ask about it, already happy that he was letting her get to know him a litter better.

The discussion got back to Andy after that as she talked to him about her job at the Starbucks, and then deviated about coffee and general things. She didn't know why she was compelled to talk to a complete stranger like him, but she couldn't help it, talking to him was absolutely natural.

He was making her laugh, and she couldn't help but smile as he went on and on about the crazy things he and Ollie had done while at the academy. The next thing she knew, it was already 4h45pm and she really needed to get back home.

Andy got up; wanting to throw out the rest of her now cold chicken soup, but Sam was quicker and grabbed it before she could.

"I got it. I thought you agreed to go easy on that wrist." He said before he walked away with both their empty trays.

The drive home was really short and Andy almost wished she lived further away so they could have more time to talk, but before she knew it the car was parked in her usual spot and he was helping her get out, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you, Sam, for everything." She told him as he gave her a dimpled smile.

"My pleasure, just do me a favour now and take care of yourself okay?" He asked her as he put his hand on her shoulder for a couple of seconds, still smiling at her.

"I will try." Andy answered, smiling back at him.

Tearing his eyes away from her for a brief moment, Sam reached inside his inner pocket to grab a card and wrote something on the back of it before handing it to her.

"That's my cellphone number; just call me if you need anything." He told her as she took the card and looked at it before sliding it in her back pocket.

"Is it standard procedure for an officer to give his personal number to a woman?" She asked with a playful grin that he instantly returned.

"Just see it as a guy giving his number to a friend he cares about." He told her with a genuine smile made her heart skip a beat but she tried not to let it show too much, rolling her eyes at him instead.

He laughed softly at her reaction before giving her back her keys.

"You want me to call you a cab?" She asked as she took the keys with her left hand, letting them fall into one of the pockets on her coat.

"Nah I'm fine, I'll do it, just go relax now." He told her, giving her one last smile before he turned back and walked away from her.

Andy stayed on the sidewalk for a minute as she watched him go down Carlton Street. She was going to go inside when she saw him turn around, looking at her from a distance, and even if she couldn't really see it, she knew he was smiling at her.

Smiling too, she turned around and went inside, unlocking the door of her apartment. She tried taking her coat off, realizing that it was much easier when Sam was there to help her. Sighing, she pushed back that thought in the back of her head, she couldn't be thinking like.

It was half past five when Christopher got home and Andy was sitting on the couch, watching the news. He came to sit beside her, looking at her cast with a sorry look in his eyes.

"Andy, sweetie, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I really didn't mean to be rude. I was just scared for you and I overreacted." He said on a voice that sounded honest but Andy couldn't care less if he was honest or not right now, she didn't want his apologies anyway.

"I know you're sorry, doesn't change anything though." She replied, not even bothering to look at him as he was talking to her.

"It won't happen again." He told her as he laid a soft kiss on her shoulder.

It took her all she had not to pull away from him, but she knew that wouldn't help. She needed the place right now, at least until she found an alternative to living with him.

"That's what you said the last time you know?" She said, finally turning to look at him with a cold look.

"This time it's gonna be different." He pleaded, getting closer to her, brushing his nose against her neck.

She nodded silently, she had heard that sentence way too often to really believe it, but she had no choice right now. As they stayed like that, watching the news, Andy couldn't help but think about Sam. It was probably not right, but the fact that Sam could make her feel more safe and warm only by holding her hand than her so called boyfriend could by cuddling her was probably not right either.

Closing her eyes, Andy promised herself that she would try and find a way to get out of this, she wasn't able to live like that anymore…

* * *

_So I really hope you liked that part! Leave me a review to tell me what you think about it! And I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapters, YOU GUYS ROCK! I love you all so much! :)_

_Now it's true, next chapter won't be before the 21__st__ since I'm going to Toronto (RBTrip yayyy!) in 3 days!_


	5. Chapter four - Part one

_Hey there everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but like I said I was in Toronto (which was an AMAZING trip btw! Met the cast, such incredible and generous people but that's not the story here!) and school started last Monday! I was writing through all last week, but sadly life is crazy!_

_I was planning on posting this in one huge (6000+) chapter, but then I couldn't post it all tonight. So this is the first half, and the second half should be up tomorrow if you're interested!_

_BIG thanks to Stacy, as usual, for her support, for soothing my insecurities (and that is NOT just a part time job!) and for helping me with some technical stuff! Also, special thanks to Jamie for correcting some of my 'French induced' mistakes!_

_Last but not least, this chapter is kinda dark, and I want to remind you of the M rating. It's there for a reason people…_

* * *

Andy was on the tip of her toes, trying to get the laundry room light working, when Christopher opened the door behind her. She jumped roughly as he said her name, wondering where she was.

"I'm here, just doing the laundry." She told him as he poked his head through the doorway, looking at her as she struggled with the light bulb that wasn't working.

"Let me do that." He said, letting her step aside before he got his hand on the globe. He was taller than her and he had no problem screwing the bulb into its socket.

"Thanks." She said as she flicked the switch, light filling the room again.

"No problem. I'm going to see some friends, am I picking you up tonight?" He asked quickly kissing her lips.

"Yes, my shift starts in about 45 minutes and I'm done at 11." She told him after looking at her watch that showed 5h15.

He nodded and then went out, leaving Andy alone with the piles of clothes that were probably taking up more than half of the space in the room. Sighing, she started to sort them in different piles quickly. She hated it when she had to do the evening shift, but she had been working overtime in the last week and she took every hour they wanted to give her.

Trying not to bump her cast, she opened the washing machine's door and started to throw things inside of it. Reaching inside the pocket of her sweatshirt she took out the couple of Kleenex that were inside of it, she threw them in the trash nearby.

Six dollars, 27 cents and a few Kleenex later, she grabbed the last pair of jeans that was lying on the floor near her and slipped her hands inside of the pockets. Her hand hit a hard piece of paper and she wrinkled her eyebrows, wrapping her fingers around it before taking it out.

She raised it up in front of her eyes, realizing that it was the card Sam Swarek had given her a bit over a week ago. His personal number was on the back of it and the number of the precinct was on the other side. Andy stared at the numbers that he had carefully written down before handing her the card. She could still see the smile on his face when he had given it to her and she couldn't help but smile too.

Sam had been in her head way too much for the last week and even as she tried to push him out of her thoughts she just couldn't. The last few days hadn't been that bad, Christopher was actually nice with her, but she knew it was just a question of time before things went wrong again.

Andy couldn't help but wonder if Sam and her would see each other again soon. She knew she shouldn't think about it but she just couldn't help it. She barely knew the guy, but she could feel that she was growing attached to him in a way that Chris would definitely not approve. Then again, she knew that her relationship with Christopher was basically over; she was staying over only until she found an alternative.

Closing the door of the washing machine Andy shook her head, trying to get that handsome police officer out of it. She added the soap and pressed start before getting out of the small room, flicking off the lights behind her.

Making her way across the living room, she grabbed her coat with her left hand, quickly throwing it over her shoulder. She knew she was not supposed to be using her wrist right now, but she couldn't take time off from work if she wanted to put some money aside. Her boss really understood and made her work at the register where she could use only her left hand.

It was already past 5h30 on her watch and she had to walk to work. Stepping outside a few minutes later, she couldn't help but shiver. The air was colder than last week as they got into November and she was grateful she took her scarf this time.

As she walked to Starbucks she couldn't help but think about Sam; she could still feel the business card in her back pocket and she smiled. Maybe once this whole thing was over, when she would have her own place and Christopher would be out of the picture, maybe then they could have coffee or something, she thought as she walked across the last corner, pushing the Starbucks' door only a few seconds later.

"Hey Andy" Her friend and co-worker said as soon as she got inside.

"Hey Traci, how are you?" She asked as she went all the way to the other side of the café, heading for the employee's room.

"I should be the one asking you that question." She said with a heartfelt smile and the young woman couldn't help but smile back.

The two of them had become friends as soon as they first met. They both shared the same career goal but were both stuck at Starbucks for the moment. Traci had a child when she was still in high school and she had to work full time to pay for everything.

"I'm fine." Andy told her as she made her way to the back of the store, her friend following her all the way to the break room.

"Don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap, I know you." She said, crossing her arms as Andy took off her jacket and hung it in her locker.

"I'm actually fine Trace." She continued with a smile, and she really was.

Andy knew she could tell Traci anything but she didn't really know how to do it right now. She knew that her friend would want to help if she told her that she didn't know where to go, but she wouldn't be able to do anything and that would kill her. Anyway, the young woman was actually fine; her head still full of a certain guy's smile and dimples.

"You saw him again?" Traci asked her with a smirk on her face.

Quickly turning to look at her, Andy opened her mouth quickly. "What are you talking about?" She said even if she knew really well what she was talking about.

"Oh don't try that with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Plus, you have that smile on your face, and I only remember seeing it while you were talking about him." She continued, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her.

"Ok, maybe I do know, but I don't wanna talk about it okay?" She said, getting her shirt and her apron before putting her Starbucks' cap on.

"Did you?" Her friend asked again as Andy turned around and left of the room, walking to the register her friend right behind her.

As she came to stop in front of it, Traci gave her an insistent look and Andy sighed. "No, Trace, I did not see him again." She finally blurted out, entering her employee number on the touchscreen. "Not planning on seeing him again either." She continued.

"Oh please, if the guy is even a tenth as handsome as you said he is, you need to see him again." Her friend said, wrinkling her eyebrows.

Andy turned to stare at her, opening her mouth to give her a piece of her mind, a client pushed the door of the café and she had to take his order as Traci went to do his coffee, a silly grin still on her face as she made his vanilla latte.

Her shift went by pretty quickly actually, Friday nights were usually pretty crazy and the next time she looked at the clock it was already 10h48. It was a little less busy now and they were preparing to close when the door opened again. Busy cleaning the counter in front of her, Andy didn't look up immediately.

"Well hello there." A familiar voice said as she lifted her head to look at the guy that was standing in front of her.

On the other side of the counter was a uniform-dressed, dimpled-smiling Sam Swarek. She tried not to smile at the sight of him leaning over the counter, looking her in the eyes. Backing up a little, she looked around to see if Traci was there, not wanting to give her any more reasons to tease.

"We keep running into each other." He continued, still smiling directly at her.

"Yeah, what a coincidence." She said with a sarcastic smile, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't believe in coincidences. I actually thought I would see you earlier, but you know there are a lot of Starbucks in this town." He told her, putting the emphasis on the 'lot', making her wonder if he actually went to a few of those Starbucks just to find her.

She only raised an eyebrow and he didn't say anything, looking at her wrist. "Weren't you supposed to take it easy?" He finally asked a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I am taking it easy, and I need to work." She started; a bit annoyed that he didn't think that she was able to take care of herself. "What can I get you tonight officer Swarek?" She asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Just call me Sam, even if I kinda like the sound of that." He replied, offering her a warm smile that made her feel all kinds of things.

"You gotta be careful with that smile you know, it could distract some people, we do work with boiling beverages here." She continued with a tone that was on the edge of being flirty but that she tried to keep as normal as possible.

"I don't see you around any coffee right now." He said, leaning a bit more forward, still smiling.

"Well I'm still waiting for your order, and for your information I never said you could distract me." She told him, holding his gaze.

"Oh really?" He asked with a chuckle as she nodded to answer his question. "I'll just have a venti dark roast coffee, please." He finally ordered and she quickly made him pay as Traci came and poured the hot liquid into a travelling mug, discretely looking at him.

"Are you just starting your shift?" Andy asked him after her friend handed him his coffee.

"Yeah, gotta love the night shift right?" He said with a shrug and a small smile.

"Good luck with that!" She told him, laughing softly.

Grabbing his coffee on the counter he offered her one last smile. "Thank you, I'll see you around." He said as he turned to leave the café.

As she stopped looking at him she realized that Christopher was at the door, looking at Sam with a strange look and she wondered if he had seen anything. A chill ran through her whole body as her so-called boyfriend walked toward her.

"Who was he?" He asked as he stood in front of the counter.

"Nobody; just an officer who gets his coffee here." She told him, waving her hand in the air as she looked at the clock on the register. "I'll be ready to go in a minute." She told him before going to change.

She heard him mutter something under his breath but tried not to pay attention as she pushed the door to the employee's room. Traci was already putting on her coat when Andy opened her locker and her friend leaned against the one next to hers.

"So 'that' was Sam?" She asked her, raising her eyebrow in astonishment as Andy rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Yes, that was Sam. I need to go now, we'll talk later?" The young woman told her, she knew Chris hated it when he had to wait for her and she didn't want to get him mad tonight.

"Why didn't you tell me he was that hot? You said he was handsome but…" Her friend said, her eyes widening as she thought about it.

"Keep your voice down Trace." Andy said a bit annoyed but not able to keep a smile off her face. "I will see you tomorrow." She continued, smiling as she waved before going out of the room.

Christopher was standing near the door of the café and she jogged to him, smiling.

"Ready to go?" He asked, smiling back at her.

She nodded, glad that he was smiling and seemed to have forgotten about Sam. He slid his arm around her back and she tried not to flinch as they walked outside together. Andy was glad she didn't have to walk because the night was pretty cold and she was starting to get tired.

They were at the apartment only a few minutes later and Chris was still babbling about some random thing that happened tonight with his friends although she wasn't really listening. Her mind was actually miles away as he took her left hand, turning her around so she would be facing him. That got her out of her thoughts and she smiled.

"What about you? How was your shift?" He asked, leaning in to catch her lips softly.

"It was okay." She simply said, kissing him for a second before taking a step back even though he was still holding her hand.

"I feel like we've hardly seen each other this week, you were always working." He said with a smile, getting closer to kiss her again.

"Yeah I know they scheduled me a lot this week." She lied with a small smile, hoping that he would believe that.

"Well I missed you." He said as he got even closer, wrapping his arms around her back, lowering his mouth to kiss her neck.

She closed her eyes as she just stood there, remembering a time not so long ago when she used to go crazy whenever he did this. Tonight it just didn't feel right and she didn't know how to fake it anymore.

"You okay?" He said as he got his lips off her neck to look at her.

"Yes, yeah. I just don't feel like it tonight." She told him, shrugging softly as she hoped he would just let it go.

"Oh come on baby it's been so long." He said on a pleading tone, getting his hands back on her hips, his lips kissing the naked skin of her neck again.

Andy didn't say a word and just waited for a few seconds, hoping that he would understand and just stop. He didn't look like he wanted to stop though as he got back to her lips, cupping her ass with both his hands as he drew her closer to him.

"Chris…" She said, putting her hands on his chest to try and push him back a bit but he didn't seem to get the idea as he kept her close.

A couple of seconds later she actually thought he was going to let her go, but he just slid his hand into her back pocket and got something out of it as he took a step back.

"This is in my way." He said as he went to put it down on the counter.

Andy's heart beat became erratic as she prayed that he wouldn't look at it more closely, but it seemed like she was out of luck because as he went to turn around something caught his eye and he brought the card closer to his eyes.

"Is that Swarek guy the same officer that was at the café tonight?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow as he turned the business card around, staring at the number that had been scribbled on the back of it.

"Yeah, it's nothing really." She tried to convince him, looking at her feet as he looked back at her, realizing that it was his cellphone number that was written on the back.

"Oh, because a handsome police officer giving you his personal number is 'nothing'?" He said as he held the card in the air, taking a few steps towards her.

"Chris, it's nothing. He drove me back from the hospital, and left me his card." Andy said, trying to keep her voice steady as he looked at her with a cold glance.

"This." He said, showing her the card. "Is certainly not 'nothing'." He screamed as he threw the card in the air, his fist clenching.

"Christopher, please, can we talk about this calmly." She asked, holding her hands up and taking a step back.

"You're screwing him and you would like to talk about this calmly?" He continued, still screaming as he roughly grabbed her shoulder.

Andy tried to get his hand off of her but he was holding her right shoulder and her left wrist was still too weak and hurting to get him off.

"I'm not screwing him." She said, yelling too as she struggled under his grip.

"And you'd like me to believe this? You don't want to have sex with me and you'd want me to believe that you're not screwing him?" Christopher continued, letting go of her shoulder but pushing her at the same time, making her stumble and knock out a chair as she fell down on the ground, trying to avoid hitting her wrist on it.

Gasping in pain, Andy tried to get away from him, crawling backwards on the floor as he got closer to her.

"Get up." He screamed as he took a few more steps towards her, pushing back the chair that was in his way and making it crash against the wall as he stopped in front of her.

Andy was frozen at that very moment and couldn't move as she saw him walking towards her. Her back was already against the wall and she couldn't go anywhere right now.

"I said GET. UP." He shouted as he grabbed her by the arm and made her stand in front of him.

He was holding her so tight she knew she would have bruises tomorrow but right now she didn't care about that, she just wanted to get away. She tried to take a step back but he shook, looking angrier than she had ever seen him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're sleeping with him." He said on a tone that was a little lower than earlier but still at the edge of a scream.

"I'm not!" Andy screamed, pushing him vigorously with both her hands even if it got a scream out of her because of her broken wrist.

Christopher wasn't ready for that and he took a step back to regain his balance as Andy ran in the opposite direction, closing the door of their bedroom as she sat on the floor, her back to the door so she could try and keep it closed.

As she figured he would, Chris was banging on the door not even a minute later and she tried the best she could to keep it closed. She looked at the phone standing on the nightstand and cursed the fact that her cellphone was still in her coat, hanging in the other room.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard him scream and the next thing she knew she was laying on her stomach, her head pounding where the door had hit her when he opened it by force.

Looking around her she tried to get up, wanting to get to the phone on the table but she was so dizzy she didn't even get close. He was over her in a matter of seconds and she felt that first blow hit her cheek and echoing in all her body as she fell back down on the floor, keeping her eyes closed, just hoping that it would be over soon.

Feeling like her cheek was wet she lifted her hand to touch the hurting skin, realizing that she was crying. Taking her hand down again, she kept eyes shut as she felt like her head was about to explode from all the pain.

She could hear him only a few feet away from her and she didn't want to open her eyes to see what was happening. She didn't know how much time had passed since their fight first started but she didn't care, she just wanted it to be over.

"Please, Chris…" She pleaded as she heard him approach her again.

"Don't, just don't." He started as she felt his hand on her arm, making her stand up as she kept her eyes closed. "You don't get to say my name when you're lying to me." He continued, shaking her like a rag doll.

"I'm not ly…" She tried to say before the second blow hit her right on the chin, making her scream in surprise and pain as she landed roughly on the floor.

She opened her eyes, trying to figure out a way to get away but everything was so blurry. The whole room felt like it was spinning and she could feel each of her heartbeat hammering in her head. She felt more than she heard him get close, the floor vibrating with each step he took. Preparing herself for the next hit she took a deep breath but wasn't nearly ready enough as his fist connected with her face again.

Sliding all the way on the floor she felt herself getting lost in the depth of unconsciousness as she gladly welcomed the escape that it was giving her. She gave in and let the darkness envelop her, bringing her to a world where everything wasn't hurting anymore…

* * *

_So what did you think about it? Liked it? Wanna kill me? DON'T… That won't help! A review on the other hand... Well that might make me correct and post the next chapter before tomorrow night! _


	6. Chapter four - Part two

_Hello again! That's not something that happens very often, and don't get used to it because it's very unlikely that it will happen again!_

_Here's the second part of 'chapter 4' I promised earlier! I also want to THANK YOU all for your amazing reviews, seriously, I had a loooong day and all your kind words made it a LOT better! You're all the best!_

_I now present you the next chapter of this story! This one is less dark… Really hope you like it!_

* * *

It was actually a quiet night on patrol, Sam and Oliver were just driving around town, waiting for something to come up when the radio started to crackle.

"_Any available unit, we have the report of a noise complaint, possible domestic incident at 130 Carlton Street, apartment 202."_

Ollie looked at the radio and just waved his hand at it. "Let's just skip this one, Frank and Noelle are closer they'll take it." He said, stopping in front of a Tim Horton to get another coffee and probably something to eat.

As Sam was about to agree to this proposition his mind suddenly made the connection and he hastily took the radio. "1504, we're on our way." He said as Oliver gave him a glance that clearly meant he didn't understand.

"_Copy that 1504." _The voice on the radio said as his partner was still looking at him.

"Just drive." Sam instructed him, his heart suddenly beating faster than it was a few minutes ago.

His partner turned on the sirens and got back on the streets. "Care to tell me what this is about brother?" He asked a couple of minutes later as he made a right turn on the next street.

"It's Andy's apartment." Sam replied after a moment of silence.

Oliver turned to look at him for a second, an incredulous look on his face as he realized what he was talking about. "Wait? _THE_ Andy? What are we getting into here?" He asked as he turned on to Carlton.

"Someone needs to take care of this." He simply said, ignoring his reaction about the fact that it was Andy.

"Yeah, sure buddy. I'm guessing someone has to take care of her as well?" He continued in a sarcastic tone.

"Concentrate on the road would you?" Sam said in a cold tone, not answering his question.

Oliver stopped the patrol car on the side of the road only a minute later and Sam was out of it in a matter of seconds, running towards the door, his partner following not far behind him. Sam knew he shouldn't be worried like he was, but he couldn't help it. His heart was racing and he tried to calm it down, trying to stay professional. Quickly, he knocked on the door of the apartment yelling "police", not getting any response except for some crashing sound. Looking at Oliver for confirmation, they both drew their guns, before Sam put his shoulder to the door which easily flew opened.

As they assessed the situation, he and Oliver checked the kitchen and the living room before making their way towards the door at the back of the apartment, following the noise.

Ollie was the first one to go through the door, pointing his gun to the guy as he screamed for him to get off of the girl. Sam was following just behind him and didn't think about it twice as he ran to Christopher who was still holding Andy by the arm even though she seemed to be unconscious.

"Just get off of her." He yelled, grabbing Chris by the arm and pushing him a little harder than he wanted, making him hit the wall beside them. His blood was boiling in his veins and he had to take a few deep breaths, trying to regain his calm. He couldn't just go around slamming guys into walls like that; he was an officer of the law for god's sake.

He heard Oliver running towards him and he stayed there, just staring at the young woman that was lying on the floor. It was probably a better idea to let Ollie take care of that guy anyway.

Leaning closer to check her pulse, he looked at her more closely. Her face was badly bruised and she had a nasty cut just beside her right eyebrow.

"Dispatch, we need E.M.S on scene at 130 Carlton street apartment 202. We have a victim badly beaten, unconscious but still breathing; one suspect in custody, requesting back up." Sam tried to say calmly into his radio as he continued staring at Andy.

"_Copy that 1504, we're sending E.M.S. and backup"_

He let go of the radio as he tried to keep his calm but it didn't seem to be working. Sam had seen a lot of injured people, dead people; he had been in a lot of stressful situations and always managed to stay calm before that, but right now? He wasn't calm.

Glad that Oliver was taking care of Christopher, he stayed on the floor near Andy as they waited for the ambulance to get there. Giving a quick glance to his left he saw that his partner had the guy lying on the ground and handcuffed.

"Is she okay?" His friend asked, pointing at her.

"She's still breathing but she's unconscious." Sam said trying to keep his voice in a reasonably composed tone.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be okay." He tried to comfort him, clearly seeing how much he was scared even if his friend was trying to hide it.

He nodded, turning back to look at Andy as he did his best to get her lying on the floor instead of half sitting against the wall. As he went to lay her head on the wooden floor he gave in and just made it so it was resting on his lap instead. So much for professionalism he thought to himself as he slowly ran his fingers over her forehead, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

It took about 5 minutes for the E.M.S guys to get there and those minutes were probably the longest of his life as he just realized how much he already cared for this young woman he had only known for two weeks. He never even thought it was possible to care so much about someone that wasn't his sister, he was far from thinking that he could feel such a deep connection with someone that was a complete stranger not even a month ago.

"We got her sir." The guy told him as they put the stretcher down, getting ready to take her with them.

Nodding, Sam tried to take a step back, carefully holding her head as the two paramedics got the young woman lying on the stretcher. Just as he was about to have an internal fight with himself as to whether he should stay with Oliver or go with Andy, Frank and Noelle entered the apartment, settling the issue without further thought.

Giving a look to his partner who nodded instantly, he walked out of the room with the paramedics, leaving Oliver and the other officers with Christopher. Sam followed the stretcher all the way to the elevator and down two stories before getting in the ambulance.

As they got into the vehicle, Sam didn't even ask if he could go with them and just hopped in, sitting at her left as the other guy closed the door. Trying to stay subtle about it, he slowly covered her left hand with his, not able to look anywhere but at her.

"She's going to be okay, sir." The young man told him with a small smile.

Slowly nodding, he looked at the paramedic for a couple of seconds, hoping that he was right and that she would be alright. Even if Sam knew that it wasn't really his fault, he couldn't help but feel like he was at some point responsible for what had happened because he didn't do anything to stop it even after that whole thing with her wrist. As he softly stroked her hand with his thumb, he promised himself that he wouldn't let something like that happen to her again.

The ride to the hospital didn't take longer than 3 minutes and he quickly had to let her go as doctors took her to an exam room, instructing him to go sit in the waiting room.

As he sat there alone, he wondered what he was doing. He couldn't really afford to fall for her, but he wasn't far from it right now. Damn it, the girl was 7 years younger than him, had a boyfriend and there was probably a conflict of interest in that whole story; he knew all of that before this whole thing even started!

Running his hands over his face and through his hair, Sam sighed, realizing that there was probably no way to change what was happening right now.

It took more than hour before someone finally came to tell him about Andy. At least that meant he had time to talk to Oliver and make sure that everything was okay at the station and that he didn't have to go back just yet. His partner was really understanding and told him he would take care of things for tonight.

"Officer Swarek?" A middle aged man said as he stopped in front of him.

"Yes, how is she?" Sam immediately asked, getting up at the same moment, hoping that everything was okay.

"She's was beaten up pretty badly, but there is no internal bleeding and she should be okay." The doctor told him with a small smile.

"Can I see her?" He asked as soon as the other man was done talking, grabbing his jacket on the back of the chair behind him.

"Of course." The doctor said as he motioned for Sam to follow him, walking all the way to the other wing of the hospital and pointing him to a door on the right of the hallway. "She's still unconscious but she could wake up at any moment now."

Sam thanked him as he opened the door, his eyes settling on Andy the very moment he entered the hospital room. She was lying on the white bed that was contrasting with her face which was covered with purple and yellow bruises. The cut beside her eyebrow had been stitched up and they changed the cast in which her wrist was.

He quickly crossed the distance between the door and her bed and pulled the chair closer to it so he could keep an eye on her. As he sat on the chair, he put his hand on hers, again, just like he had in the ambulance, hoping that she would wake up. That was the only way he would be sure she was really going to be okay.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally felt her move, and even if he was half asleep a moment before, he instantly woke up as he looked at her. Her eyes were slightly open and she was looking at him with the look of someone that was completely lost.

"Hey there." He said as he got up to sit on the edge of the bed, still holding her left hand in his.

"What happened?" She said with a hoarse voice before closing her eyes as he could see pain running across her face.

"You don't remember?" He asked as he looked at her softly, using his left hand to push away her hair, feeling her lean into his touch as he did so.

"I remember him hitting me, and then it's all black." She replied, opening her eyes to look at Sam, grateful that he was sitting as close to her as he was.

"One of your neighbours called it in, I got the call since I was on patrol." He answered, knowing that it was that part she wanted to know about.

"Ohh... I'm sorry." She said quietly, her eyes closing again as a lonely tear ran down her face.

"Do not ever apologize for that again, Andy. You're not the one responsible for all of this, he is." Sam said in a tone that was probably a little harsher than he meant it to be, but he couldn't believe she was actually apologizing.

She didn't say anything more, simply nodding in answer as he squeezed her hand a little tighter in his. He could've swore he felt her pain too as she cringed, her eyes still closed.

"I'm going to call the doctor; they'll give you something for the pain. Then I'll let you sleep." He said as he stood up, going for the door, but she didn't let go of his hand, keeping it in hers.

"Sam…" She said with a small voice that broke his heart as she looked at him one more time, her eyes glassy from the unshed tears.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked as he got closer to her, covering the hand he was holding with his other hand.

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked, trying to use a stronger voice, but she just wasn't able to play the strong independent woman right now and he could see the glimpse of fear in her eyes as she spoke.

"Ask me to stay, and I'll stay." Sam said, smiling softly at her as she managed to give him a small smile.

"Stay." She only said, closing her eyes again as he nodded.

"I'll be right back." He told her before he went out of the room to get the doctor that was on her case.

Half an hour later, they were all done checking her up and the pain was a lot better with the meds they gave her. Sam, who had been standing in the back of the room during all that time, finally walked back to his chair when they were all gone. One of the nurses tried telling him that he needed to leave since the visiting hours were long over now, but he made it clear that he wasn't leaving.

He sat back on the chair as she turned her head to her left to look at him. Opening her eyes, she smiled back at him.

"Better now?" He asked as he leaned a bit towards the bed, not reaching for her hand right away.

"Much better." She said a smile still on her lips.

"Perfect then." He continued, not able to tear his eyes away from her. This woman definitely made him feel some things he never knew existed.

"You sure you can stay? What about the station?" She asked a few seconds later, wondering if he was only doing this because she asked or if he was doing it because he wanted to be there with her.

"Don't worry about that. Just sleep, you're safe, I'm not going anywhere." He assured her, his hand on the bed but still a few inches away from hers.

"Thank you." She said before she closed her eyes, the expression on her face much more peaceful than it was an hour ago.

Sam continued to look at her as she slowly fell asleep. He was just about to go get a coffee, determined to stay awake as he felt her stir and her hand slowly slid all the way to his, linking their fingers together as she held on to him strongly.

Smiling, he left his hand there, resting his head on his other arm as he closed his eyes too. Nothing would happen to her, not tonight anyway, he thought to himself as he felt sleep beginning to draw him in…

* * *

_There you go! Sorry this one was a little shorter, but considering you had two in 24h it's not that bad! I hope you liked it, please drop a word if you did (or didn't!). I don't know when I'll be able to write again considering school started and everything, but I will do my best!_


	7. Chapter five

_Hey there everyone! I know it's been super extra long, but life has been hectic in the last couple of months! With school (and a looot of studying) and work (I actually have to find a new job in the next couple of weeks) and life (trying to find an apartment and crazy other stuff) I just haven't had time to write! But I found some time a couple of weeks ago and started this! I wanted to do it in two parts, but ended up just doing it in one! So it's SUPER duper long! Like 7k+... I hope you'll like it!_

_Thanks to the usual, Kristin, Stacy, you know I appreciate your comments and your opinion on this! And special thanks to Lissa for going over the whole thing and pointing out mistakes and French induced wording! I love you all for doing this! This fandom is awesome!_

_Without further word, I leave you to this chapter... ENJOY! I'll see you at the bottom!_

* * *

When Sam woke up the next morning, it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He was still sitting on the uncomfortable hospital chair, his head lying on his arms that were crossed on the bed. His neck and back were hurting like crazy and he tried to straighten up a bit, opening his eyes at the same moment. The bed was now empty and the blankets were messed up where Andy used to be. His heart was beating a little faster as he fully woke up, looking all around him to see where she had gone.

"Andy?" He asked, trying to keep his voice on a normal tone.

Not hearing any response he got up, groaning from the pain that shot through his back. He was not used to sleep in this position and he stretched his back, making his neck crack as he shook his head quickly, running a hand through his messed up hair.

The hospital room was definitely empty and he could see the door to the bathroom half opened so she wasn't there either. Walking towards the door of the room he tried telling himself that he was anxious for no reason; that she was probably fine.

Sam put his hand on the doorknob and as he was about to turn it, it turned on its own, the door nearly hitting him in the shoulder as he was suddenly faced with the young woman he was looking for. Andy was trying to carry two coffees, holding them half with her good hand and half with her injured wrist.

She was as startled as Sam to find someone on the other side of the door and she almost dropped the beverages she was carrying. The cardboard mugs were on the verge of falling when he grabbed one of them, sliding his other hand behind her to steady her shaky pace.

"Woh there, woh. What are you doing with those?" He asked as she stumbled a little forward, stopping so close to him she could see the stubble that was starting to grow on his chin.

She raised her eyes, meeting his as he stared at her with a look that clearly meant 'You should be in bed and not walking around with coffees in your hands right now'. Lost in his eyes, she opened her mouth, trying to find something to reply but the proximity of his body was making her feel all kinds of things.

"I thought you'd like some coffee." She stuttered, lowering back her eyes as she felt a blush make its way to her cheeks.

"You shouldn't be walking around like that." He told her, not moving as he kept staring at her; she could feel his eyes on her even now that she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"I'm not some kind of child. I'm fine." She told him, a little annoyed that he was treating her like some a sick old lady or something.

"I never said that." He started with a softer voice, lowering his head as he tried to catch her gaze. "I'm just saying that you were hurt, you need to take care of yourself." He added as she finally looked at him and got lost in the depth of his brown eyes.

His gaze was soft, tender, and he gave her a small smile as she stood there, looking at him, his arm still behind her. She nodded, not trusting her voice to talk right now. Seriously, this man was having such an effect on her she didn't understand it at all. She had never in her life met someone to whom she was attracted to that bad. She didn't even know him that much but she couldn't help it.

"Just give me that." He said as he took his arm from her back, grabbing the second coffee, taking her lack of talking for an agreement. "Let's get you back to bed." He continued, taking a step back as he held the door open with his back, letting her walk in front of him before he followed her.

Andy made her way to the bed and slowly sat as she tried to get up on it without putting any weight on her injured wrist. She had to confess that he was right; she didn't feel that well at the moment. Although her head had stopped pounding, her whole face was still sore and she knew that it was probably swollen and badly bruised.

"Next time you just wait for me to wake up; I'll get you coffee." He told her as he sat on the edge of the bed, handing her the warm cup.

"Oh because there will be a next time?" She asked in a playful tone, trying to change the serious air around them.

"You know what I meant." He just replied, not really answering her flirty remark but his tone was still softer than it was earlier, a small smile hanging on the corner of his mouth.

"I do. I just wanted to get you coffee. I feel bad that you slept here all night. You must be exhausted." She explained, biting her lower lip mindlessly before she took a small sip of her coffee.

"It's okay; I'm not that bad actually. My back hurts but I slept alright." He told her, looking at her as he brought the cup to his mouth.

"Are you working today?" She asked him, lowering her head to stare at the drink in her hands; his stare just too intense for her to hold.

"I was supposed to work all night yesterday and take the late afternoon shift tonight but I'll have to go in early and take care of what happened last night." He explained to her, rubbing his eyes with his left hand and wrinkling his eyes as he looked back at her.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that. I messed everything up didn't I?" Andy said under her breath, chuckling softly as she kept staring at her hands, not wanting to look at him.

"Andy, don't say that. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that happened." Sam tried to tell her but she just shook her head, shrugging before she finally raised back her eyes to his.

"I knew it would happen one day. I just should've left after what happened with my wrist, I was stupid enough to believe him. Again." She told him, rolling her eyes as she shook her head again, sighing.

"You wanted to believe; there's nothing wrong with that. Just do me a favor, please don't go back there." Sam asked her on a serious voice as her eyes crossed path with his again.

"I won't. Trust me, I don't wanna go back. I just need to find somewhere to go." She said with a nod, agreeing with the statement he had just made.

"Is there someone I could call?" He asked her; not really knowing if she had family or friends who could take her in while things settled down.

"There's no way I'm going to my dad's. He never believed me about Christopher anyway and I really don't want to face him right now." She answered sadly, trying not to think about it too much.

"Maybe a friend then?" He continued on a gentle tone.

"I know Traci would gladly help, but she has a kid, works impossible hours and she lives in a super small apartment. I don't want to be a burden for her; she already has enough on her mind right now." She said, concentrating on the coffee cup she was holding.

"I know a place you can go; it's a woman's shelter, a friend of mine, Gabrielle, runs it. I'll take care of that if you want." He told her before he took another sip of the warm drink he was holding in his hand.

She opened her mouth to talk but the door opened at the same moment, a nurse walking inside holding a chart. Sam quickly turned to look at her as she walked towards them smiling.

"I see you're awake." She stated while Sam got up, taking a few steps away from the bed to let her stand next to Andy. "How are you feeling?" The woman asked, lifting the top of the chart to read the notes.

"I'm fine." She said even if she wasn't that fine, but she didn't want to spend another day at the hospital, and she did feel better this morning.

"Are you telling me the truth here?" The nurse asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief as she took a look to Andy's swollen face.

"I am. My face is sore, but apart from that I'm fine." The young woman repeated, nodding and smiling to make her point.

"And how's your wrist?" She asked, going through the first couple of pages of the chart before raising back her eyes to look at Andy.

"It's good. It's not worse than it was before all of that." Andy tried to convince her, holding her arm in the air and moving it around with a small smile.

"Okay, I guess you should be able to go home today then. We'll give you something for the pain and you'll have to come back in a few days to get the stitches on your forehead removed but I don't see any reason to keep you here." She started as Andy nodded and smiled, happy with what the nurse had just said. "I'll send someone in with the paperwork to fill out, and feel free to come back if there's anything else. Do you have someone to take you home?" She continued, closing the chart and putting it under her arm.

"Yes, I'll take care of that." Sam replied from the back. "And I'll also make sure she takes it slow and comes back if she doesn't feel better." He continued, crossing his arms with a look that made her sure that he would actually do it.

"Everything is perfect then. Take care of yourself." The older woman told her before she walked out of the room, wishing them both a good day.

Waiting for the door to close behind the nurse, Sam went back to the bed, setting down his now almost empty cup of coffee on the table next on the nightstand.

"You sure you have time to take care of this?" Andy asked, wondering how he would be able to do this and still be on time for work.

"Of course, don't worry about it." He said waving this hand in front of him, brushing off what she just said like if it was a silly idea.

"Okay then, I'll get ready." She told him, turning to the side of the bed as he slid his hand under her arm to help her up.

He took a step back when she was fully standing on her feet and gave her a smile that she reciprocated, allowing herself to enjoy the security she was feeling when he was that close to her before she walked to the bathroom.

A nurse came in half an hour later with the paperwork to sign and everything was settled in a little over an hour. It was a bit past noon when they both walked out of the hospital, a cab waiting for them in the parking lot. Sam quickly made his way in front of her and opened the door, holding it so she could enter in front of him.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she slid on the backseat, trying not to hit her casted wrist as she did.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement before he got in the car behind her, closing the door before he leaned towards the driver to give him the address of where they were going. The guy nodded before he drove out of the parking lot.

"Like I told you earlier, I've already made arrangements for you there, it's not perfect, but it's only temporary." He explained as the taxi left the hospital and got on the busy streets of Toronto.

The young woman looked out the window as he spoke. He had explained to her where they were going while they were getting ready to leave the hospital. She didn't like it when people took care of things for her, and she didn't really want to stay in a shelter, but since she didn't have much choice and so she had let him do it. She didn't want to call her dad, not after the last they had, and she didn't want to bother Traci.

"Thank you. For everything." Andy said genuinely, looking at him with a smile, hoping that he understood everything that all of this meant for her.

"It's nothing really. I wish I could do more." He told her, resting his hand on her shoulder for a second before he took it back.

"You already did enough. Trust me, it's perfect." She replied shaking her head softly, she really needed him to understand how much it meant to her.

Sam didn't reply, but he nodded and she smiled at him as the taxi continued to make its way across the city. Turning back to the window, she laid back her head against the headrest, closing her eyes for a second. She didn't have a clue as to how she would make it work, but she knew one thing: there was no way she was going back to her boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend really, she thought to herself.

"You know what you're going to do now? You will file a complaint against him right?" Sam asked her just as if he could read her mind just like an open book.

Sighing softly, the young woman hid her face in both her hands before looking back at him. "Not really. But I'll figure it out. And yes, I will file a complaint." She said with a small nod, trying to convince herself at the same time she tried to convince him.

"If you ever need anything you know where to find me. Maybe take a couple of days and come to the station." He told her as the taxi came to a stop in front of a house. They had already filled a report on what happened yesterday and pictures had been taken so the only thing left to do was to file an official domestic abuse complaint.

Sam turned to look at where they were, unclasping his seatbelt as he realized they were there. "You just wait for me I'll come back." He told the cab driver before he turned back to Andy. "I'll walk you up." He added for her, opening the door of the car.

Nodding, Andy took off her seatbelt too and followed him outside. It was pretty cold and she shivered, realizing that she didn't have a coat or anything. She was just wearing the same clothes she wore the day before.

"You're going to freeze, I didn't even think about that." Sam said as he saw her shiver when the wind hit her. "You should just take my coat." He continued as he took it off, immediately putting on her shoulder even if she was shaking her head.

"I'm going to be fine, I'm sure they'll lend me something, you'll need your coat." Andy said, trying to give it back to him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer and she stopped arguing.

The piece of clothing was warm and smelled just like him; she didn't feel like giving it back to him anyway. Deciding on doing what she wanted to do instead of what she should do, she nodded before turning to the house. "Thank you."

"Let's go, it's still cold out here and you need to rest." He told her before he started walking towards the house, quickly making his way up the few stairs and ringing the doorbell, Andy following just behind him.

She stopped just beside him as they waited for someone to come at the door and Sam couldn't help but slide his hand on her back, rubbing it in a comforting gesture, only stopping when the door in front of them opened, a middle aged woman looking at them with a smile.

"Hey Sam." She said with a smile. "And it's Andy right? I'm Gabrielle." She said, holding out her hand for Andy to shake.

"Yes, that's me." Andy replied with a smile as the woman in front of her nodded, taking a step back so they could come in and the young woman turned to Sam.

"I have to go, but you can just call me if there's anything." He told her, gently resting his hand on her shoulder as she nodded.

"Thank you again." She said, looking directly into his eyes as he smiled.

She was feeling that crazy attraction again and he was looking at her with an intense gaze that she felt through her entire body. He seemed to be struggling internally with something and she wondered what he was thinking about. She didn't have to ask him though, because he finally seemed to make a choice and he drew her close to him with the hand he had on her shoulder.

Wrapping both his arms around her in a hug, he held her for a few seconds as she put her arms around his neck, letting her head rest on his shoulder for that small moment. She knew she probably shouldn't be doing this, but it just felt right. Andy's heartbeat was a little faster than it normally was and she smiled; she felt safe. For the first time in a while, she actually felt safe, and she didn't want to let go just yet.

He was holding her like if she was some precious treasure he was scared to break but at the same time it felt like he never wanted to let her go and she sighed silently, breathing his scent as he slowly ran his hand up and down her back. He took a step back a couple of seconds later and she reluctantly let go of him, a smile still lingering on her lips.

"Take care of yourself." He said, smiling back at her before he thanked Gabrielle, turning back to the street.

"I will." She told him, keeping her eyes on him until he got in the car before she entered the house and followed the older woman.

Sam sat in the back of the taxi, keeping his eyes locked on Andy until she disappeared behind the door. Only then he gave himself the right to lean back against his seat, closing his eyes for a second. He had to go back home to take a shower and get ready for work but he still felt bad for leaving Andy alone.

The driver slowly made his way across the city as Sam stayed silent, thinking about everything that had happened. He knew he shouldn't be caring that much about that young woman, it was definitely not professional and he knew he could get in trouble if some people knew about it, but he couldn't help it. Ever since that night he first saw her, he felt a strong, deep attraction to her.

At first it was more like a need to keep her safe, to help her get away from that boyfriend of hers, but now it was more than that. He wanted to make her laugh, to see her smile; he wanted to take care of her. Strangest part was that he had never been the loving boyfriend type. Yes, of course he had been in a few relationships, but none of them lasted very long. He was always the one to put an end when it came too serious, he didn't feel like he had time for them, but there was something with Andy that made him want to do anything for her.

He never really felt the need to protect someone like he wanted to protect her. Well, there had been his sister, and he always really felt compelled to take care of her, that was even the reason why he became a cop, but apart from Sarah that was about it. Then Andy came along, and even though he didn't really know her for that long, he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her. It was already killing him that she ended up in the hospital.

Lost in his thoughts, Sam didn't even realize that the taxi had come to a stop in front of his apartment. Pulling out his wallet from his pocket he paid the driver and thanked him before quickly getting out of the car. He had about an hour to get ready before he went to the station. Trying to push back the thoughts about Andy, he hopped in the shower and got dressed before grabbing something to eat from his fridge.

An hour and a half later he was getting out of his truck, walking towards the building in a quick pace, trying to figure out what he would tell his boss about what happened last night.

Oliver was leaning against the door to the locker room and he turned from Noelle who he was talking to, looking at Sam as soon as he walked in.

"Hey, brother, Boyko wants to see you when you get the chance." He told him, sticking his hands in his pockets with a look that made Sam believe that Boyko wasn't the only one who wanted to hear the story of what happened yesterday.

"Yeah, I figured, I'll go and see him." Sam only said, hoping that his friend would leave it there, but he knew Oliver well enough to know that he wouldn't.

"Is everything uh…" He started, looking at the floor and then at Sam again. "Is everything good?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, everything's fine, just had to make sure everything was okay with her." He replied, putting his hand on the door knob.

"Yeah, sure, of course you had too." Oliver told him on a sarcastic tone that Sam had heard a hundred times before and he just waved his hand in the air, getting inside the locker room to change.

He was knocking on the door of Boyko's office fifteen minutes later, dressed in his uniform and hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble for what happened.

"Come in Swarek." The superior officer told him, looking up from the stack of papers he was working on. "Oliver explained to me what happened yesterday."

"Yes, someone had to make sure she was okay. It was completely professional." Sam started to explain before his old training officer stopped him, shaking his head.

"I'm sure it was, but I don't want you to take this case too personally." He told him, knowing that his rookie seemed to have this case at heart. "I just wanted to tell you that he got released about half an hour ago. There was some more paperwork to be filled but we couldn't keep him longer."

"Sir, you can't let him go out he's jus…" Sam tried saying as Boyko raised his hand, stopping him.

"That's what I didn't want to happen. That's how it works, we don't have to like it but we can't change anything. She'll have to file a complaint against him and go through proper channels if she wants him back behind bars." The senior officer explained even if he knew Sam already knew all the procedures.

"Yes, of course." He simply said, knowing that he couldn't argue with his superior officer on this, it wouldn't change anything anyway.

"Don't let it become personal, Swarek." Boyko told him before looking back down to his paper, dismissing Sam with a sign of head. "Don't let it become personal, Swarek." Boyko told him before looking back down to his paper, dismissing Sam with a sign of head.

"I won't" The young man said before he got out of the office, walking towards the break room to get coffee.

As he walked to the front desk, he spotted Christopher standing near the door, his cellphone glued to his ear as he turned and saw Sam standing alone behind the desk. He looked at him with a cold stare before putting down his phone, walking straight to the officer.

"Where is she?" He asked on a harsh tone that really annoyed Sam but he knew he couldn't do anything unprofessional and he took a deep breath.

"I won't tell you, you can't see her." He replied on the most professional tone he could manage.

"Listen to me, you don't know anything about me, or HER for that matters. Who are you anyway to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Chris spit out on a harsh tone, taking a step closer to Sam as he looked at him.

"Look, sir, I can't tell you, that's all." He tried to tell him again, hoping that he would just take the hint and leave once and for all.

"Oh, so you're sleeping with her and you think that gives the right to do anything? I'll just find her one way or the other, you can't change that." He said with a creepy smile that made Sam shiver against his will.

"I am not sleeping with her." He started, putting emphasis on the word 'not'. "You'll just see her at the trial." Sam told him on a tone he was trying to keep calm but he was starting to get really annoyed at the guy in front of him right now.

"You really think I will get charged with domestic abuse?" He calmly said with a small sarcastic laugh, leaning in a little further towards Sam. "I will win this, again, like the last one; it's just a waste of everyone's time." He told him with a wink and Sam clenched his fists behind the desk.

"I won't let it happen." He said on a tone that was starting to sound like anything but professional.

"We'll see about that." Christopher simply said before he turned his back to Sam, walking out the door of the station.

Trying to breathe and not run after him to throw him in a wall or something, Sam sat down behind the computer, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He had to concentrate on work right now; he still had last night's paperwork to file and about a million other things to do. Shaking his head, he pushed Christopher out of his mind; he would take care of him later.

The afternoon actually went by pretty fast between everything that needed to be done, and before he knew it Sam was off work and changing out of his uniform. It was a little after 9 and he was dreaming of his bed and of a good night of sleep.

He was starting the engine of his truck when his cellphone vibrated in his pocket and he took it, looking at the numbers showing on his screen. It wasn't any of his contacts and he frowned, wondering who was calling him on his cellphone.

"Swarek." He answered without any further thought.

There was a delay between when he answered the phone and he wrinkled his eyebrows, waiting for someone to talk. He could hear some noise and erratic breathing on the other end. "Sam? Sam can you come and get me. I can't stay here."

"Andy? What is it?" Sam asked, trying to stay calm but she could hear the concern in his voice and almost see his face.

"He's been banging on the door for the last fifteen minutes, I don't know how he found me but I can't stay here." She told him and he could hear the panic in her voice even if she was doing her best to keep it calm.

"Okay, I'm on my way, just stay inside, don't go anywhere, I'll be there in fifteen." He said, putting his truck in drive, anxious to get there already.

"Thanks." She just said on the other end of the line, and he could hear the relief in her voice.

"See you soon." He replied before closing his phone, throwing it on the passenger seat before he drove out of the precinct's parking lot.

Going through the streets of Toronto, Sam tried to calm down. He couldn't arrive there pissed off as he was, that just wouldn't do it, but he couldn't help but want to give this guy a piece of his mind. The two previous times he had encountered Christopher he was a cop, he had to stay calm and professional, but right now? He wasn't on duty, and he knew it wouldn't be good for anyone if he lost his temper.

How did he find her anyway he asked himself, although it was probably best if he didn't know because he probably wouldn't be able keep himself from finding the person who had told him and make him regret that he did.

When Sam parked his car in front of the safe house Christopher was resting his back against the hand rail and he almost looked like he was calm; just waiting there as if he was expecting her to come out any moment. Sam got out of his car and walked there quickly, breathing deeply.

"What are you doing here?" The other man asked him, crossing his arms and straightening his back so he would seem taller.

"That is the question I'm going to ask you, and you better tell me you were just leaving." The officer told him, taking a step closer to the other man so he was only a few feet away.

"And why's that?" Chris simply answered on a provocative tone, a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Okay, you're going to listen to me very carefully, because I'm not going to say it twice." Sam started, taking a step forward, looking at him with a harsh look even if his voice was still calm. "I tried being calm, and I had to be professional, I was on duty, and honestly that's about the only thing that kept me from making you badly regret what you did." He continued, getting slightly closer again, never leaving his gaze.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, trying to keep his defiant gaze on, but Sam could see he wasn't feeling that much in control anymore.

"No, I am not. I am just telling you the facts. I am not a cop right now; I am just someone who is really upset about the way you're treating his friend. So if I were you, I'd get out of here before I lose my temper and do something that really wouldn't be enjoyable for you." Sam told him in an impossibly calm tone but one that made Christopher shiver.

He stared at his eyes for a couple more seconds before snorting and making his way to the staircase, making sure he hit Sam's shoulder with his as he passed beside him. Sam kept his eyes on him until he was in his car and driving away from the house before he turned to face the door.

Andy was standing a couple of feet from him and she smiled apologetically, looking at her feet for a moment before looking back at him.

"You okay?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I am, sorry for the trouble." She replied, nodding at the same time.

"It's fine; I don't know how that happened." He told her, running his hand across his face and in his hair giving her a sorry look.

"That's just how he is, he always finds a way." Andy replied, shrugging and sighing before she leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't care how he is; I won't let him this time." He said, shaking his head, looking at her with a serious face and she could see he was definitely serious about this. "If you want, we can go to the precinct, we'll go through some paperwork, get a restraining order in process. It's not perfect but it'll probably help. We'll see what we do after that." He told her, not wanting to pressure her, but knowing that it had to be done.

"I don't think I have the choice anyway right? I'll be right back." She told him with a small sad laugh, looking at him as she nodded slowly before turning away and walking back inside.

She came out a couple of minutes later wearing his jacket and he smiled. "It looks nice on you." He told her tauntingly, a small smile on his lips.

"I'll give it back to you later." She told him with a smile before making her way to his truck that parked on the other side of the road.

The truth was that she actually loved his jacket. It still smelled like him and she couldn't stop herself from melting a little more every time she caught a whiff of that smell. He quickly followed her and drove off on the street. It was already almost 10pm and he didn't want to be at the precinct all night.

A couple of hours later they walked outside of the building. The night wasn't too cold but it was definitely feeling like November and they made their way to Sam's truck. He had helped her filling out the restraining order papers earlier and she had a hearing with the judge tomorrow morning to make it official, but he was still wondering what would happen for tonight. He didn't really know where to get her so she would be safe and when they were finally both sitting in the truck he turned to look at her.

She was resting her head on the seat behind her and her eyes were closed; she looked exhausted, which was probably normal after the couple of days she had.

"Is there somewhere I can take you tonight?" He asked her in a gentle tone, not able to stop himself from reaching out to rub her shoulder softly.

"I guess I'll go to my dad's." She told him with a shrug, and he could hear in his voice that she really didn't want to go.

"Andy… You can't stay at your dad's. I know how you're feeling about it." He said, knowing how much she was reluctant to go there this morning.

"Fine, then I'll… I'll stay at Traci's." She told him, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him.

"That's probably the best solution." He agreed before he continued. "It's late though; I can always drive you there tomorrow morning." He said, deciding not to listen to his brain and just go with what he was feeling in his gut.

"What about tonight?" She asked him, wrinkling her eyebrows as she tried to understand what he was suggesting.

"You can stay at my place tonight, I'll take the couch. It's just for one night." He said, trying to convince her that it wasn't a big deal.

"Sam, I don't know. We've only known each other for a couple of weeks, and plus you're a cop and…" She said, trying to tell him no even if she kind of liked the idea of staying with him for tonight. She would definitely feel safer knowing that he was there.

"Look, it's nothing, I just want you to be safe tonight, there's nothing more to it." He said taking back the hand that was resting on her shoulder, holding it up and offering her a sincere smile.

"I guess if it's just for one night…" She said, biting her lower lip for a second before she looked back at him, nodding.

"I'll drive you to your friend's house in the morning." Sam assured her, getting the keys in the ignition and starting the engine.

Andy simply nodded, closing back her eyes as she sighed softly; hoping the headache she had been suffering from for the last few hours would just go away. Sam silently drove to his house and Andy was glad he didn't live too far away; not even ten minutes later he was stopping in his driveway.

"Come'on, let's get some sleep, I think we both need it." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the vehicle.

"Yeah, definitely." She agreed, getting out and walking behind him.

Sam didn't have a huge apartment but it was cozy and she immediately felt like she had made the right decision. Waking up Traci and Leo at nearly 1am wasn't the best thing to do anyway, and they weren't doing anything wrong by sleeping in the same house she tried telling herself.

He quickly showed her around, turning on the light of the bedroom. "The sheets are cleaned; I just changed them yesterday and I was with you last night." He told her, opening a drawer and taking out a pair of jogging pants and a police t-shirt before handing them to her. "It's not perfect but it'll be better than your jeans. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks, that's great." She thanked him, taking the clothes he was holding out for her.

He quickly grabbed his PJ's before turning back to face her. "I'll be in the living room if there's anything; try and get some rest." He said, shoving his free hand in his pocket awkwardly; looking at her for a couple more seconds before he got out of the room. "Goodnight." He said before he closed the door.

"Night." She replied, turning her head to the bed.

Quickly changing into the clothes he had given her, she sat back on the bed, rubbing her face with both her hands, exhaling deeply. She was feeling so tired but she hadn't stop shaking since earlier and she didn't know how she would be able to sleep like that.

Shaking her head, she turned off the light and slid under the blankets, resting her head against the pillow. Even if he had changed the sheets she could still catch a hint of his smell, the same smell that was lingering on his jacket and on her skin from wearing it and she smiled.

Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind, but she was still jumping at every small noise. It was always like that when she slept somewhere she wasn't used to, but tonight she felt like it was ten times worse. Even if she knew that Sam was in the other room, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that she wasn't safe.

An hour of tossing and turning in the bed later, she sat up on the bed. Sighing, she got up, trying to silently make her way to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. As she was about to turn to her left, she heard something coming from the living room and she turned to see the light of a TV flashing a few meters away.

Turning right instead, she walked down the corridor, her eyes settling on the silhouette of Sam half-sitting on the couch, the remote control in his hand.

"You can't sleep either?" She asked him, stopping at the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, that's not unusual though, with the change of shifts and everything. Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked her, pulling the blanket to his side so she could sit on the right side of the couch.

"I don't know, I can't seem to calm my nerves enough to fall asleep." She said shrugging as she sat on the couch, getting her legs up under her as she leaned against the armrest.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked, putting back the remote on the table in front of him, pushing the blanket her way so she could cover her feet.

"No, not really." She simply said yawning as she slowly slid her feet under the soft material.

She closed her eyes for a bit and Sam couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing his clothes and he had to say they were making her look pretty cute. Well, he was thinking she would probably look cute wearing anything, but anyway.

Reaching across the space between them, he set his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly before taking back his hand. "You're shaking." He noticed, not wanting her to confirm it, it was just a simple statement.

"Yeah, nerves I guess." She answered, opening her eyes to look at him.

He offered her a sad smile before turning back to the TV. It was playing an old episode of How I Met Your Mother and she tried to concentrate on the characters and on the humor instead of on everything that happened, but she couldn't help but turn her eyes to the door every few minutes.

It was completely ridiculous, she knew he couldn't find her here, but then again that's what she thought earlier that day too, and he found her.

She turned her head towards Sam; he was still staring at the TV, not even a foot away from her and she slid a few inches closer to him. His right arm was resting over the back of the couch and so just behind her; she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

Even if she knew it was probably the worse idea right now, she just wanted to rest her head on his shoulder and sleep. She needed to sleep so badly.

Trying to look back at the TV, she pretended not to see him looking at her. She didn't even really know how it happened, but his arm slowly made its way to her shoulders, his hand settled down on her upper arm, drawing random pattern on the skin left uncovered by the t-shirt.

She was slowly starting to nod off, her cheek almost hitting her right shoulder before she straightened her head, opening her eyes again. The second time it happened, she felt Sam's arm tighten around her, drawing her closer to him, her head naturally falling on his chest, just under his head.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening as sleep was slowly dragging her away from consciousness. His hand was still on her arm and she cuddled a little closer to him as he drew the blanket up over both their bodies. A few seconds later she realized she was actually lying against him and she tried to sit back up but he kept her close to his body.

"Shh… Just sleep." He whispered softly and she slightly relaxed against him.

"Sam, we shouldn't…" She started, but she didn't really want to move. Her shaking had finally stopped and she was falling asleep. Besides, she was feeling so safe at that exact moment; she felt safe and in the right place even if she didn't know him just a month ago.

"Just for tonight…" He continued on the same tender tone and his voice broke the last barrier that was standing in her mind.

She snuggled closer to him as he kept his arm around her. She could feel his breath against her hair and she smiled softly, her hand coming to rest on his chest near her cheek, a sigh of satisfaction falling from her lips as she completely drifted off to sleep.

Sam held her close as he felt himself falling asleep too. He knew it wouldn't last for long, at least not for now, and it definitely wasn't professional, but he couldn't do anything to make her move right now. He would drive her to her friend's house tomorrow anyway. It was just for tonight he told himself as he kept her close, setting a small kiss on the top of her head; finally closing his eyes too. At least right now he knew she was safe…

* * *

_So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Hate me for being so slow? I really hope you like it! Leave a review to tell me! _

_Hopefully I'll be able to write in the next few weeks, but with the end of the semester coming up I'm not that sure I will... BUT I'm definitely NOT forgetting about this and I'll DEFINITELY finish it!_

_Thanks to EVERYONE who has taken the time to review and leave me kind words! I love you all, I couldn't do it without you! _


	8. Chapter six

_My eyes are closing, I'll make it short! I wanted to post this chapter tonight! I just came out of the woods around 1pm, then drove home, watched the premiere (DIED FROM EXCITEMENT – Omg I forgot how much I loved this show!) then corrected this and now I am going to bed!_

_For this chapter I have the lovely lake at my cabin to thank! Uhuh… And the sun! And the beautiful view! Héhé! And like always, Stacy, because she's awesome!_

_I hope you like it! See you at the end!_

* * *

Grabbing a cup of coffee from the little cart outside of the courthouse, Andy sighed. The trial had been going on all morning long and it was now 3pm; she was starting to get a little tired. It wasn't simply the tiredness actually; there was also the fact that it wasn't exactly emotionally easy either. At least everything was going pretty well according to her lawyer and he had hope that it would all be done by the end of the day.

Andy had been the first one to testify, and she was glad it was done now. She remembered the comforting presence of Sam while she was on the stand answering questions. He was looking straight at her, and every time she felt lost, she simply had to turn to him to find strength in the small smile he was giving her.

Her friend Traci, who was there more to support her than to testify to be honest, had also been called to the stand to give her version of the facts. The only person that wasn't there was her dad, but it was Andy's choice. After everything happened, she called him to tell him where she was and why, but she had been clear on that point. She didn't want to see him at least for a while; she wasn't emotionally ready for it yet, not with everything that was happening.

Even if this day was utterly exhausting, she was really grateful that it didn't take too long between the complaint she filed and the trial. It had been only about ten days since the whole thing went down, and she knew Sam had put some pressure to have it go in front of a judge before anything more could happen.

Putting some milk in her coffee, she smiled softly, remembering how nice Sam had been in the last couple of weeks. The morning after she spent the night at his place, she had the memory of him bringing her coffee in the living room, cooking her breakfast, and then driving her to Traci's. He also made sure that there was always someone not too far from her, keeping an eye on her friend's apartment so that Chris didn't randomly show up there.

She couldn't help but think back to the way they had spent the night on his couch. Even if she woke up the next morning with a sore neck and feeling pretty awkward at the time, she couldn't deny that it was the best night of sleep she had in a while. Andy couldn't even remember the last time she had slept like that. Between the hospital, the wrist accident and the hundreds of nights she laid awake at night, wondering what to do, she hadn't been sleeping very well.

Sam was also the perfect gentleman; she knew that he felt an attraction towards her, they both felt it, but he never pushed, never said anything to make her feel bad, he was just there for her when she needed it. He knew that she needed time and space to get back on her feet, and she was grateful that he was letting her go at her own pace.

Even though it hadn't been a long time since everything happened with Chris, Andy just felt it was right, probably even more right that it had ever been with her previous boyfriends. She remembered Traci telling her that it was probably a good idea that she took it slow, and to be careful not to make him the rebound guy, but that's definitely not how she felt about Sam, _at all_.

Yes, it was only a couple of weeks since she had officially stopped being with Christopher, but it felt like longer to her because during the last few months, even if she was still living with the guy, her heart wasn't in it anymore. Andy had to admit that the main reason why she was still with him until two weeks ago was because she needed a place to live. If it hadn't been for that reason, she most certainly would've ended it way before.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder and caused her to jump, spilling a few drops of her coffee on the ground and on her skin as she turned around to see Sam holding his hands up.

"I am so sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said apologetically as he handed her a napkin to try and get the burning coffee off her arm.

"Oh it's okay, I'm just jumpy these last few days, it's nothing really." Andy told him as she shook her head, taking another napkin to sponge the top of her cardboard mug.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her as he looked at her with a concerned look on his face, leaning a bit closer to her.

"I'm okay, I guess." She began, not really looking at him. "I don't know… I just want this whole thing to be over so I can go back to my life." She said, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah, that's normal." He told her with a small smile that showed his dimples and she couldn't help but smile back. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm the next witness to testify." He added, his smile dropping off his lips as he got more serious.

"I know." Andy simply said, lowering her head to stare at her coffee.

"The defense will probably make me look bad or something, but try and not worry about it okay? I'll have to keep everything very professional, so keep that in mind. " He explained her, trying to catch her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, it can't be worse than when I testified this morning anyway right?" She said with a sad smile, looking at him before she took a sip of her coffee.

"You were great up there; you said exactly what you had to say." Sam told her, remembering how the defense had tried to make it sound like she was exaggerating and having an affair with Sam to make her look bad.

"Thanks, hopefully it will go well and it'll be over by tonight." She said with a small nod of her head.

"It will. We should get back." He said to her a few seconds later, quickly taking a look at his watch.

"Yeah we should." Andy agreed before she threw out the napkins and walked towards the court house. Sam followed right behind her, resting softly his hand on the small of her back, only taking it off when they stepped inside.

They both went to sit in their respective seats and it was just in time, because the judge entered the courtroom only a few minutes later and before she knew it Sam was sitting on the witness chair across the room, the prosecution attorney standing in front of him.

"Officer Swarek, could you walk us through what happened the night of the events?" He asked before taking a few steps back, looking at the judge.

"I was on patrol with Officer Shaw when we got the call for a domestic disturbance at the victim's apartment. We got there in a few minutes and got up to the apartment in question. No one came to the door when we knocked, and we entered after hearing some loud crashing noises. We cleared the kitchen and the living room, and when I entered the bedroom, the accused was holding the victim, who seemed unconscious at the time, by the arm." Sam slowly explained on a calm and professional tone.

"What did you do after that?" The attorney asked him again.

"I didn't want him to hurt her, and so I took him by the arm and got him away from Miss McNally. My partner took care of him while I called the ambulance and stayed with the victim." Sam continued on the same calm tone.

Even though Andy knew he had to keep it professional, she couldn't help but cringe at the word 'victim'. She knew that's not all she was to him, but it was still weird to hear him talk about her with such a detached and cold voice. Especially now that she was used to the way he was calling her Andy with a much tender and soft voice.

"And did the accused show remorse after the events?" He asked Sam, looking at Christopher from the corner of his eye.

"No, he did not. He asked me where she was and the way he was acting made me believe that he didn't care at all about what had just happened. Well, apart from the fact that he got caught." Sam replied searching Andy's eyes in the crowd to see how she was holding up.

She had that neutral look on her face and Sam assumed that she was doing okay even though he couldn't really know it from just looking at her right now.

"Do you think that he would be a threat for Miss McNally if he was declared innocent today, Officer Swarek?"

"In my professional opinion, when someone is acting like Christopher is with her, he's likely to commit this kind of violence again. So in light of previous experiences, yes, I think he would be a threat." Sam continued, looking at the judge as he said those words.

"I have no further questions your honor; the defense can question the witness."

"Officer Swarek, you said that when you got in the room the accused was holding the victim by the arm. Did you see him hit her?" He asked Sam on a cold tone, getting up to stand in front of him.

"No, I didn't see him hit her, but I assumed that he did earlier considering that she was covered in bruises and lying unconscious on the floor." Sam replied, his voice still calm, but a bit more annoyed than he was earlier.

"So you _assumed_ that he was being violent, but you didn't actually _see_ him be violent is that correct?" The defense attorney asked and Sam tried to keep his calm knowing where he was taking this.

"No, I didn't." He answered on a cold tone.

"Officer Swarek, is it true that you drove Miss McNally here to her apartment and gave her your cellphone number before the night when they events occurred?"

"Objection your honor how is that relevant to the case? The prosecutor asked, standing up behind his table.

"Your honor, I'm trying to show the fact that the judgment of Officer Swarek might have been impaired by feelings he has for the victim." The other man replied only a second later, obviously knowing that this would happen.

"Overruled, get to the point quickly. Officer Swarek, please answer the question." The judge said before he motioned him to continue.

"Yes, I did drive her home and give her my phone number, but her wrist was broken and I simply wanted to keep her and the other drivers on the road safe. Driving a manual car with your right wrist broken can be pretty tricky and dangerous." Sam answered the question, trying as hard as he could to keep his calm in front of those questions he thought were ridiculous.

"So you drove her home, and gave her your number. Is that something you do with everyone?" He continued with this harsh tone, acting like he didn't hear the explanation he gave him as to why he acted like that.

"No, it is not, but those were particular circumstances. Andy McNally doesn't differ from the other victims I helped." Sam tried to explain; they had to understand that it did nothing to affect his judgment.

"Keeping in mind that you were clearly feeling something for the victim, is it possible that you may have been blinded by jealousy when you saw Christopher in the room with her?" The attorney asked, ignoring the last part of Sam's answer again.

"Objection, the defense has no way of knowing what Officer Swarek was feeling at the time." The prosecution said, looking just as annoyed as Sam by the questions that were directed to him.

"I'm sorry your honor, I'll rephrase that. Officer Swarek, were you jealous of Christopher when you entered the room that night, and did that affect your judgment?" He asked again, turning his question in a way that was more politically correct.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice as calm and professional as he could when he answered the defense's question.

"No, I wasn't jealous. I saw a man, standing over an unconscious woman, and I did what every cop would've done in my place. My judgment was never impaired." Sam replied, hoping that he would leave it there and wouldn't bring up the fact that Andy had stayed at his place.

"No more questions your honor." The attorney said before he went back to sit behind his chair.

Andy closed her eyes and finally breathed correctly for the first time in the last ten minutes. She knew that something like that was most likely to come up, but she didn't realize the impact it could have on her case.

Since there weren't any witnesses left to testify, the judge declared a recess until 4pm when he would give the verdict and Andy got out of her chair quickly, making it out of the courtroom as Sam followed her.

"Come with me." He said as he walked towards the end of the hall, opening the door to a small empty office before he closed it behind them.

"What?" Andy asked as he closed the door and turned to face her.

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay." He told her, looking at her with a small smile as she frowned, wondering what the big deal was.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" She asked him, looking around her wondering why he felt the need to come hide here to ask her that, before it came to her mind that it probably wouldn't be good if they were seen together after that interrogation.

"I don't know, I just felt like I was being really cold up there, and I wanted you to know that even though what I said was true, I didn't simply do it because it was my job." He told her, trying to make her understand that even though he didn't really have feelings for her back then, it was something that was totally different right now.

"I know, but it would really be okay if it was just for your job you know." Andy said on a controlled voice.

She knew that he was just trying to keep it professional, and she was able to take care of herself anyway, she didn't need him to watch over her, but it still stung a bit when he said that she wasn't different from the others.

"I mean, yes, I would've done it for someone else too, because it's my job, but it wasn't just that for you. I wasn't doing it out of obligation, I wanted to help you; I still do. You're not like everyone else." Sam continued, smiling softly.

"And does that impair your judgment, Officer Swarek?" She asked him on a playful tone, mimicking the defense attorney.

"Oh please, he's just fishing, he knows that he has no chance and he's trying to make me look bad to create a doubt. We both know what happened that night, my judgment wasn't impaired." Sam replied on a half serious tone.

"Yeah, that's true. I just hope the judge knows it too." She said, lowering her head to stare at her feet.

"I'm sure he does, don't worry about it." Sam tried to reassure her, gently resting his hand on her shoulder.

Andy nodded and smiled softly; she was starting to get used to those physical contacts and she loved the warmth that was coming from Sam's body when he was touching her.

"Everything will be fine, Andy." He told her as he squeezed her shoulder softly.

She raised her head and locked her eyes with his; he was smiling and she smiled too. She was still feeling that pull towards him and she couldn't help but take a small step closer to him as he circled her shoulders with his arm. Letting her head rest in the crook of his neck, she sighed deeply, she couldn't wait for this to be all over.

"We should go back." She said after a few more seconds and he nodded, sadly dropping his arm from her shoulder and opening the door of the room.

They walked out quickly and went back to the small crowd that was forming outside of the courtroom. They still had over half an hour to wait before they went back inside to hear the verdict and Andy sat on one of the chairs near the doors while Traci came and sat beside her a few minutes later.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as she leaned, resting her elbows on her knees, turning her head to look at her.

"I'm good." Andy said, giving a reassuring smile to her friend.

"You looked kinda pale while Sam was testifying; I wanted to make sure you were okay." Traci told her, and Andy smile got wider, her friend knew her way too much.

"I can't get anything past you now can I?" She laughed, looking at her friend that was giving her an innocent look.

"That's why you love me isn't it?" Her friend said with a goofy grin and Andy bumped her shoulder with hers. "So how is the sexy officer?" She asked with a curious look and Andy felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Traci, don't talk about him like that, not here." She said, motioning around her to all the people standing up and talking in small groups, waiting for the audience to start again.

"What? He is an officer and he is sexy you can't disagree with that." She continued, shrugging as Andy was forced to agree with her.

"He's good, we're both good." The young woman told her friend, smiling as she remembered how his hand felt on her shoulder and how natural it was for her to just be close to him like they were earlier.

"Good to know." Traci said, smiling too. "I need to go to work girl, are you going to be okay?" Her friend continued as she looked at her watch; her shift was starting at 4.

"I'll be fine, thanks." She said before the other woman hugged her and walked away from the courtroom.

Andy rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes for a few minutes before she opened them back to see Sam looking at her from the other side of the hallway. His eyes were full of concern and she gave him a small smile, not wanting him to worry about her. He turned back to his conversation with the guy she recognized as Oliver Shaw, but he kept giving her a small look here and there.

As much as she wanted Sam to believe she was okay, she actually wasn't feeling that well. It was probably the exhaustion, the stress and the fact that it was pretty hot in the hallway but her head was spinning. Closing her eyes again, she tried to breathe deeply, concentrating on calming herself down.

"You okay miss? You look kinda pale." She heard someone say as she opened her eyes to find Officer Shaw looking at her.

"I'm good; I think I just need some fresh air." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Sam can stay here and hear the verdict, wanna go take a walk?" Oliver asked her, reaching for her hand to help her up.

"Yeah, that would be good." Andy said as she took the hand he was offering and stood up, closing her eyes again as the floor moved under her feet.

The officer's hand was behind her back immediately and he steadied her as she took a deep breath. "I got up too quickly." She said with an apologetic smile, opening her eyes to see Sam look at her.

He was standing near the door and she could see it was taking him a lot of strength not to come and help her, but she could also see the eyes of the defense attorney locked on Sam's every move, ready to catch anything that could help his client and Andy understood why Oliver was standing at her right and not Sam.

"Yeah, let's get you some air." He said as he took a slow step towards the door, Andy imitating him, still shaky on her legs.

They made their way out of the building just as everyone was going back in the courtroom. Oliver had strong arms, and even if she didn't feel as comfortable with him as she did with Sam, she was grateful for the support he was offering her. Taking a few more steps, he sat on a bench away from the courthouse; people getting out of it wouldn't even see it from there. It was under some trees and the soft breeze was already helping with the dizziness.

Sitting next to him, she put her head in her hands, inhaling deeply as she breathed in the cold end of November air. She had her vest, but her winter coat was still at her apartment since she hadn't been there since the fight, and soon she was shivering. As if he had read her mind, Oliver took the coat he was holding in his other hand and put it across her back. She frowned, wondering whose it was since he still had his own.

She slipped her arms in the sleeves, quickly feeling the warmth get back to her body as she snuggled in the piece of clothing. As soon as she had put it on she knew whose it was, and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Sam had left her his coat.

"Sam thought maybe you would be cold with only your vest." Oliver said, confirming what the smell of the coat had already told her.

"That's nice of him." She said, sitting back on the bench, her head feeling clearer with every second that went by. The cold wind was definitely helping with the dizziness.

"He really likes you, you know." Oliver told her, looking away from her before he lowered back his eyes to his hands. Andy nodded. "It's probably stupid and unprofessional, but he really does." He continued, turning to his right to look at her.

"I didn't ask for it." She said, avoiding his stare. "It just happened. I don't know why, or how, but it did." She continued, admitting to herself for the first time that she really liked him too.

"I know. I know…" He agreed, giving her a small smile for a second. "I'm sure Sammy didn't ask for it either." He added, letting out a small breath before he continued, narrowing his eyes. "Just… Just don't break his heart."

Andy opened her mouth to answer when the doors of the courthouse opened and she turned towards them, seeing Sam walk in their direction. "I'll try." She simply said to him before she continued looking at the other man walking closer to them.

"We won." He said with a smile. "He was convicted, and he'll have to spend a while in prison." He added as he stared at her. "How are you feeling?"

Andy grinned at him and got up carefully, taking a step before she fell in his arms. His arms went instinctively around her as she held on to him for dear life, tears falling out of her eyes as he rubbed her back softly.

"I'll leave you two to celebrate." Oliver said, getting up off the bench before sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you at work Sammy." He continued, quickly walking away, feeling like he needed to give them a bit of privacy.

Sam waved discretely as his friend gave him a wink to which he smiled. Andy was still crying in his arms, and she didn't know why, but she couldn't stop even if she tried. The stress from the last couple of weeks was going all away, leaving her exhausted.

"You know it's a good thing right?" Sam asked her, one of his hands softly resting behind her neck.

She laughed and leaned back, looking at him through her teary eyes and offered him a smile. "Yeah, I know I'm sorry; I'm just so exhausted…" She said apologizing.

"Hey, it's okay." He said as he brushed off her tears with the tip of his thumb. It was the first time he saw her really lose control, and he was glad she trusted him enough to do this.

Taking a step back, she laughed again, running her hands across her face as she shook her head. "I am just so happy that it's all over." She said, still halfway between the tears and the smile that was now showing on her face.

"Oh, me too!" Sam told her, smiling too. "Do you need me to drop you somewhere or something?" He asked as she looked around her to the sun that was now almost gone, the air getting colder by the second.

"That would be really nice of you, but I don't wanna force you or if you have something else to do…" She started, realizing that she was still wearing his coat and trying to take it off.

"You can keep it." He said, motioning to the coat she was about to give him back. "And no, I'm all free." He continued, walking to his truck, before he started the engine. "So where are we going?" He asked as he went to get out of the parking.

"I need to get my things at the apartment before I do anything, I'll walk home from there." She told him, looking out the window.

"Traci's apartment is pretty far from your old apartment isn't it?" He asked, sceptic as to the distance she was ready to walk in this cold.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't mean Traci's apartment. I found somewhere else to live actually. I can't afford the apartment we had, and I don't really wanna stay there anyway." She said shrugging.

He raised his eyebrow. "You found some other place in the last week?" He asked, surprized that she would've been able to find another apartment in less than ten days.

"Actually, I had been looking for a few weeks now, but I just finalized everything yesterday. It's a small apartment, in the basement, but it's okay for now." She explained as he turned to smile at her.

"I'm impressed." He told her, as he turned right at the light, slowing down into the traffic that was starting to pack up in the streets on Toronto.

"Well, what did you think? That I would stay at Traci's and wait for time to pass by? I had to do something right?" She asked with a small laugh as she turned to look at him again.

"Yes, yes, you're definitely right." He told her with a proud smile, turning onto Carlton Street before he stopped in front of her apartment building.

"Well, thanks for the ride, Sam. I guess I'll see you around." She started with a smile before he took out the keys of the ignition.

"You need some help? I have nothing else to do actually." He proposed, not really knowing if he was doing it to help or because he wasn't ready to leave her just yet.

She started at him for a second, looking like she was struggling with the decision. "I really don't want to make you late or anything, but if yes I could use some help if you want to." She finally answered, getting out of her seat as he followed right behind her, going to open the door.

They got upstairs silently before she unlocked the door, getting in her old apartment. It wasn't clean anymore, and the kitchen looked like a complete mess. Sighing, Andy walked across the living room and got into the bedroom. Getting her bags out of the closet, she gave one to Sam and told him what he could pack.

Between the two of them, she quickly rounded up everything that belonged to her. The furniture wasn't hers, and she had rented her small 1 bedroom apartment already furnished so she didn't need any of it anyway.

About an hour and a half later, they were all ready to go. All of Andy's belongings had been packed in her few bags and couple of suitcases. It took them a couple of trips to the truck to get everything in, considering that Andy had only one hand she could use, and she was even more glad that Sam stayed to help her.

As they left the apartment for the third time, they had all of her things, and Andy turned to lock the door, giving one last look at the 202 Carlton Street, where she had spent the last years. She was prepared to feel some kind of nostalgia, but as she turned the key in the lock, sliding it under the door after, all she felt was freedom, and she smiled at Sam.

"Ready?" He asked as he put a bag on his back, taking the other one in his left hand.

"I was ready more than a month ago." She told him as she grabbed the last bag on the floor with her left hand, sliding it on her back.

"Let's go." He said as he walked towards the elevator, softly sliding his right arm behind her back as they walked next to each other.

Everything was in the truck a couple of minutes later, and she sat in the passenger seat, Sam taking his place a few seconds after. They were silent as he drove off to her new place that was just a couple of blocks away.

Her stuff was rapidly all inside, and Sam looked around the place. It was small but cozy. There was a small bedroom with a queen bed standing in the middle of it. The kitchen was combined to the living room, and was big enough to be practical, but not too big.

"It's a nice place you found here." He said after he saw everything.

"Yeah, it'll be okay for now anyway." She agreed with a smile, looking around the apartment with a smile; this was a new chapter of her life that was starting, and she couldn't wait to dive into it.

He was getting ready to leave, and she moved to the door with him, searching a way to keep him with her, but she couldn't think about anything at the moment, so she just looked at him.

"I'll see you soon Andy." He told her, putting his hand on the doorknob, smiling at her as he did.

"Definitely." She answered, smiling back. He was getting ready to get out when she stopped him. "Sam? Can I ask you a question?" She said, making him leave the doorknob and turn back to face her.

"Yeah of course." He simply said, looking at her with a curious glance.

"Why are you doing all this?" She asked, and he looked at her, frowning. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I am very grateful, and I couldn't have done it without you. I can't even start to thank you for everything you did but… Why? You've barely known me for a little over a month now… Why are you so nice with me?" She added in front of his perplex face.

He took a second, look at his feet than looked back at her, smiling as he found the answer he wanted to give her.

"I just feel the need to take care of you." He said, and then added as she opened her mouth. "I know you can take care of yourself, I know that, Andy. But I feel like no one has ever really done it, and I just think you deserve more." He told her, still smiling as she tried to keep her eyes dry. She couldn't cry again today.

"Thank you." She said genuinely, hoping that he knew she really meant it, but she was pretty sure he did.

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile, taking a small step towards her. Resting his hand softly on her shoulder, he gently leaned in and laid a small kiss on her cheek, backing off to see her eyes close and a smile on her lips.

He turned away and placed his hand back on the door, opening it before he turned back to her one last time. "Take care of you, Andy." He said in a low voice, making her shiver as he closed the door behind him, leaving her alone in the middle of her apartment.

Raising her hand, she brushed her cheek where he had kissed her and she smiled a little more, the invasion of butterfly in her belly fluttering again as she remembered how it had felt. If this is what a kiss on the cheek made her feel, she wondered what it would be if they ever got really together.

As she lied awake in her bed that night, she thought back to everything that had happened this last month. She felt like her whole universe had been turned upside down, but it was a good thing, and she was actually pretty happy with how everything had turned out. She had a new apartment, a great best friend, and a new friend that would maybe end up being more, one day, when she would be ready to let him.

Thinking about what he had told her before he left; she wondered if she could be able to let him do that. Let him take care of her. She was so used to looking after herself, she didn't know any other way. She took care of herself when her mom had left, then she took care of her dad as he drank to forget about it. And it didn't change when she left home, living with Chris, but still feeling like she was on her own.

Even though she didn't really know how to let him do it, she wanted to… She wanted to let him in, wanted to believe that he would take care of her. She really wanted to believe Sam Swarek could take care of her, and she wanted be able to let him do it.

* * *

_Like I said, I was at my cabin, so I wrote a lot there! I have the next (and last) chapter lined up, and after that the epilogue! I'll try and correct it and post it soon, but I'll have a busy week! I'm starting a new job on Tuesday so that'll take up some of my time! Anyway, hope you like it! Please drop a line to tell me what you think! :)_


	9. Chapter seven

_Hey there! Second chapter in less than 24h! That's how it is when I come back from my cabin! I took some time and corrected this one this afternoon! I actually like it I think – and being a perfectionist I don't think that often – and I hope you guys like it too!_

_This story is uhm… Rated M! ;) Just wanted to remind everyone! Although this chapter is definitely a more happy M Rated chapter! (Well I hope so… But it's waaaay out of my comfort zone actually!)_

_So I'll let you read it now! Once more – HUGE thanks to Stacy which is like… the best EVER! Thanks for spending so much time helping me and everything!_

* * *

A week had gone by since the trial and Andy was slowly getting used to living alone in her new apartment. She had been juggling with the thought of calling Sam since he had left her the week before, but she thought it would be a better idea to just take it slow.

She looked at herself in the small mirror of the bathroom. Her face was almost back to normal now, the dark bruises had disappeared over the course of the days, and the only thing left to remind her of everything that happened was the small crescent moon scar just a little above her right eyebrow.

Going for a small smile, she thought to herself that everything was slowly falling into place. She was working like crazy and saving every little penny to pay for school, but at least now she didn't have to hide it from anyone, and most of all, she didn't have to give account of every movement she made.

She walked out of the bathroom before grabbing her winter coat. The air was definitely starting to be freezing as December slowly started, and even though they didn't have snow yet, she could feel it coming.

It was a cold day in Toronto, but the sun was shining, and Andy happily walked the couple of blocks that separated her from where she worked. A few minutes later, she was dressed in her uniform and ready to go and serve coffee. She had to agree it wasn't the job of her dreams, but at least now she knew it wasn't going to be for much longer.

As her shift went by between the jokes of Traci and the various lattes, cappuccinos and espressos, she couldn't help but think about Sam. Her friend was already pushing her to call him, but she hadn't given in yet, although right now? She couldn't really think of a reason why she shouldn't.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the object of her questions was standing right in front of the counter, starting at her.

"You look distracted miss, maybe I should talk to your superior." Sam told her, and she quickly raised her eyes to meet his, recognizing his voice.

"Well, if you must know, you're the reason I look distracted, so actually it's your fault." She said with a small playful grin.

"Oh, is that it?" He said as she nodded vigorously. "Okay well, I guess we can drop it this time." He continued as she offered him a smile.

"That's better." She started before looking back at her register. "Venti dark roast?" She asked, punching it in before he even agreed.

"You remember?" He asked, looking at her in disbelief, and she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Knowing my client's orders is in my job description you know." She added in front of his expression of surprize, it was the truth, she knew a lot of orders by heart, but she never could've forgot Sam's even if she tried.

He looked at her for a moment and laughed, getting out a five dollar bill to pay for his coffee, still staring at her with this smile that made her melt.

"You look well." He said, motioning her face that was now a more regular color. "How's your wrist?" He added without leaving her time to answer his first statement.

"Yeah, I am well. The wrist is good; I'm actually getting the cast off on Friday." She added giving a look at her right hand that was resting on the counter.

"Oh that's great news then." He said, his smile getting bigger, showing his dimples. "Do you need someone to drive you to the hospital?" He added, looking behind him to make sure that no one was waiting, but the café was almost empty and he turned back to look at her.

"Is that a date? Officer Swarek?" Andy asked him, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't know… Is it? I mean, bringing a friend to the hospital doesn't really seem like a date to me." He replied with an innocent smile, shrugging as he grabbed the coffee the other barista had just put on the counter.

"Oh, right, yeah you're probably right." She said, looking down at her hands before looking back at him. "But if that friend took the occasion to have coffee with her, it could probably be considered like a date." She added, definitely flirting now, but she couldn't help it, and she was single anyway right?

"Coffee? Hum… Yeah I like coffee." He stated, taking a sip of his dark roast before looking back at her. "And since this friend doesn't have a conflict of interest anymore, it could definitely be considered like a date." He continued, leaning against the counter as he wished he could get even closer to her.

"Yeah, I don't know…" She said even if she really wanted to agree and say yes right away, but she still wanted to make him wait for it even if she knew that she would never be able to really tell him no.

"Oh come'on… Just two friends having coffee, what's the big deal?" He asked again on a pleading tone, giving her that smile; the one that made her heart beat faster.

"I guess if it's just coffee between two friends it could work." She finally agreed, knowing that it was definitely more than just coffee between two friends, but she didn't care.

"Great! I'll pick you up at your place then. What time is your appointment at the hospital?" He asked, giving a quick look to the guy that just came in the Starbucks, he would probably want to order soon.

"It's at 2." Andy told him, smiling back at him even though she tried not to.

"I'll see you on Friday then." He said as he took a step towards the door of the coffee shop, his eyes still on the woman behind the counter.

"See you Friday." She agreed before she turned to serve the client that was now standing in front of the register, Sam walking out of the door.

She took his order, and as Kara did his coffee, she couldn't help but smile. She knew Sam Swarek wouldn't give up like that, and she was actually surprized that it had took him that long to show up at the Starbucks.

Turning her attention back to the young woman waiting to order, she tried to concentrate, but it was a fight that was already lost, she just couldn't wait for Friday.

* * *

It was well past 9pm when Sam stopped his car in front of Andy's apartment on Friday night. The appointment at the hospital had over been in less than an hour, and then the coffee had turned into coffee and dinner, and the first thing they knew, it was time for both of them to get back home since they were working the early shift on the next morning.

"You wanna come in?" Andy asked, looking at the clock on the dashboard that was showing 9:41pm.

"Yeah of course, I want to see what you did with the place." He answered, knowing that it would be hell in the morning, but not able to say no to this woman.

She smiled and got out of the car, Sam following her, not able to stop himself from looking at her as she unlocked her door. He couldn't believe it was already this late, he hadn't noticed the time fly by at all. They talked about pretty much everything in the last few hours, and Sam didn't know why, but it was really easy to talk to her, and he'd surprized himself by telling her stuff that he hadn't told a lot of people.

The young woman at his right finally unlocked the door, and he followed her inside as she turned on the lights.

"It's not much, but I'm definitely okay with it." She said as she gave a look around.

The bags were now all empty, the kitchen and living room were clean and he could smell a slight perfume filling the air, reminding him of the smell of Andy's hair when he had held her in his arms a couple of weeks ago.

"I think it's great." He told her as he took a few steps inside.

The decoration was simple, a couple of frames on the wall, a vase filled with decorative flowers on table, a few colored cushions on the couch in front of a small television. He could see her bedroom through the open door at the other end of the apartment, and he could tell it was simple but nice, just as the rest of the place was.

"Do you want a beer or something?" She asked, walking to the sink to get herself a glass of water.

"I think I'll just have some water." He said as she got two tall glasses out of one of the cupboards, filling it before she gave him one of them, going to sit on the left side of the couch as he followed her.

"Were you surprized to see me at the Starbucks the other day?" He asked when they were both sitting down.

"No, not really." She told him, shaking her head before she continued. "I was actually surprized that I didn't see you earlier." She confessed with a small smile.

Sam laughed softly before he answered the question that was implied in her statement. "I wanted to give you some time, didn't want to push you or anything. I actually told myself that I would wait for you to call me, but I couldn't help it." He said with an apologetic smile; he had really tried to wait.

"Really? You were?" She asked, looking at him with a curious look.

"Yeah well… You've been through a lot, I'd understand if you didn't want to jump into something else." He told her with an understanding voice.

"I was going to call you, the day you came into the Starbucks." She started before she took a sip of her water. "I just didn't know what reason I could use yet, that's why I didn't before." She continued with a shy smile.

"You don't ever need a reason to call me you know?" He said with a small laugh and she shrugged, smiling. "I don't want to pressure you into anything that's the only reason why I didn't come earlier, but I couldn't fight it anymore." He said on a more serious tone, staring at her with this look that made her shiver as she got lost into his eyes.

"Fight what anymore?" She asked, so low that she actually wondered for a second if he had heard her or if he was just taking his time to reply.

"This." He said, motioning between them. "This attraction I feel towards you. I thought it would go away with time, but it just keeps getting worse and I know it's fast but…" He started, shaking his head as she listened to him closely, her glass now safely set on the small table in front of the couch as her heart was beating erratically.

The couch wasn't really wide, and from where he was sitting, Sam was close enough to reach for her cheek with the back of his left hand. Andy sighed softly; there it was again, the fire running through her veins starting from where he was touching her. She didn't know why it was happening, and like Sam had said, it was fast, but she couldn't help it either. It felt right.

"I feel it too you know." She started her voice still low. "I've been trying to fight it, but I guess it's a lost cause." Andy finished with a smile, leaning into his touch.

"You're probably right." He agreed smiling back at her. "We can still take it slow." He said, leaning towards her as he said those words.

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed, getting closer to him too. Sam's hand got lost in her hair as she looked at him with a smile that was filled with hope. "Maybe not too slow though…" She added as her eyes got down to his lips and then back up.

She wanted to kiss him so badly. Her heart was pounding, and the proximity of his body was making her head spin.

"What do you mean not too slow?" He asked with a mischievous grin. He knew what she meant but he didn't want to say it just yet.

"You know exactly what I mean, dummy." She said, gently slapping his shoulder as he laughed softly.

"Okay maybe I do." He confessed getting a little closer to her as his left arm drew her even closer.

"Yeah you do." She continued, nodding as she took the hint and moved until her leg was now pressed against his.

"I do." Sam whispered as he leaned in, his eyes moving between hers and her mouth.

Raising her right hand, Andy slid it behind his neck and looked at him. She could almost feel his heart beating just as fast as hers, but he didn't move, letting her go at her own pace. Deciding that she couldn't wait anymore, she erased the last couple of inches that were still standing between them, and softly rested her lips on his.

The kiss started out slow and tender, but it quickly got heated as the fire Andy felt in her veins when he was touching her took some whole different proportions, numbing her mind as her fingers got tangled in his hair.

His tongue quickly made its way to hers as one of his hands got down to her back, pulling her until she was sitting in his lap, never leaving her mouth. Sam couldn't help but slide his hands at the edge of her shirt, and when his fingers made contact with the small portion of skin that was exposed, Andy couldn't help but moan in his mouth.

This sound almost made him lose his mind as she was softly biting on his lower lip. His hand still resting on her lower back, he couldn't stop himself from lowering his mouth to kiss the soft skin of her neck and she gave him better access, whimpering as his warm lips made contact with her over sensitive skin.

He could feel her heat across the two layers of clothing between them, and she could also probably tell how aroused he was getting, giving the fact that she was sitting right on top of him. Tearing himself painfully from her, he let his head fall back on the couch as he tried to regain his breathing.

Dropping her forehead to his shoulder, he could tell that she had been just as affected as he was by this intense make out session and he softly stroked her hair with his right hand as they both tried to calm down.

"We said we would take it slow…" He whispered in her ear, a smile creeping on his lips as he felt rather than heard her laugh.

"Why did we say we would take it slow again?" She said on a pleading tone, and he laid a small kiss just above her ear, laughing.

He brought his second arm around her, and she cuddled against his chest as he could feel her breath against his neck, making him shiver. "Because I want this to be right." He said on a low and husky voice.

She grumbled something unintelligible about him being too much of a gentlemen and he laughed, pulling her away to look at her before he kissed her again. This time he made sure things wouldn't get out of control, and kept the kiss gentle and soft before he leaned back, placing a small kiss on her nose as she gave him a smile.

"I have to go… We need to sleep if we want to be enough awake to work at 5am." He told her even if the last thing he wanted right now was to leave, but they did have to sleep.

"Five more minutes." She asked him as she got her lips back on his, and he agreed, how could he refuse her anything anyway?

* * *

The next two weeks went by in a flash, and before they knew it, it was already a week before Christmas. The weather was grey and freezing, but there wasn't any snow yet, and Andy was wondering if they'd even get a white Christmas. She always thought, since she was a child, that a Christmas without snow was sad. There was some kind of magic lying in the sparkling red and green lights that reflected on the white and cold blanket covering the city.

Sam and her had kept seeing each other on a regular pattern, never letting things get as heated as they did that one night, but it was taking them everything they had to let the other go when they had to leave and drive back home.

Getting coffee and dinner had become their thing, and it was the 5th time they were doing it in two weeks when Sam parked his truck in Andy's driveway. The weather wasn't too cold when they got out of the vehicle, and she asked him if he wanted to walk around before he left. He agreed, and before he knew it they were walking in a small park near Andy's apartment.

Neither of them were saying a word, but Andy gently slid her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and he smiled, looking at her. Her eyes were turned to the sky where the clouds were probably announcing some snow. Maybe they would have a white Christmas after all.

"We can't see the stars from here. Even when there are no clouds, we can't see them. I think it's one of the only things I hate about living in town." Andy said out of the blue, her eyes still looking at the sky. "When I was younger, my dad used to bring me camping, and we would stay up late at night, looking at the thousands of stars shining into the night." She continued as she stopped in front of some swings.

Letting go of Sam's hand, she sat on one of them, and he couldn't help but notice how young she looked. She also looked beautiful like that, and he sat on the swing next to hers.

"I never went camping. The closest I went to go on vacation out of the city was when we went to the beach. But we were about a half an hour out of town when… Sarah kind of freaked out." He told her, his hands around the cold metal that was holding up the wooden bench.

"She was afraid of water?" Andy asked, wondering what would cause a young girl this age to freak out about going to the beach.

"She was afraid of… Everything." He said, and she realized what he was talking about.

Sam had told her than when his sister was younger, she'd been attack by a group of boys, that she was never the same after that, and that it was actually the main reason why he became a cop.

"Oh, yeah, I see…" She simply said. "Well, I'll have to take you camping one day." She added playfully to lighten the mood between them.

"I'm definitely a city boy, but sadly I know you could probably make me do anything." He said with a small laugh and Andy started to go faster on her swing.

"Oh I know." She replied, giving him a smile as she moved her feet and hands at the perfect time to make the swing move even faster.

Sam just stared at her; she was smiling and she closed her eyes to enjoy the wind on her face and when she opened them again, they grew wide. In the few seconds she had her eyes closed, snow had started falling on the town, and it was now starting to cover the ground.

Making her swing stop, she looked at the big snowflakes that were filling the sky with an amazed face that made her look much younger than she really was, and Sam laughed at the sight.

"We should probably leave." He told her as the snow started to fall more intensely, and she turned to look at him with a smile.

"We're going to have a white Christmas." She said and he laughed. He loved how Andy was able to get excited by those small things in life, and he was glad that the fact that she had to grow up before her age didn't change that about her.

He got up from his swing and stood in front of hers, giving her a hand to help her up. "Yes we are." He replied as she took his hand and got on her feet, letting go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck, stealing a kiss from him.

He kissed her back as he felt her cold nose rub against his and he leaned back, slightly bumping his nose against hers, giving her one last kiss. "Let's get you warmed up." He said as he took her hand and started walking back to her place.

In the fifteen minutes it took them to walk back, there was already over an inch of snow on the ground, and they could barely see in front of them. Andy quickly unlocked her door and they went inside, letting the cold air behind them as he closed the door behind them. Turning on the lights, Andy took off her coat before she went to the window, looking outside.

"There's no way you're driving back in this weather." She simply let out as she looked at him before turning back to the window.

Walking behind her, he slid his hands around her, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked at the snow that was falling outside.

"If I don't leave now, there's no going back." He said, resting a small kiss on the crook of her neck.

Andy shivered, as he did and she turned to face him. He locked his eyes with hers, and she smiled softly. "I don't wanna go back." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him as he smiled back at her.

Their lips connected a second later, and she felt her legs give out under her as she was overwhelmed by all the intensity and tenderness this kiss was filled with. Quickly wrapping her hands around his neck, she took a step forward, trying to make him understand that she wanted to move this little thing to the bedroom.

Taking the hint, Sam held her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he moved to room on the other side of the place, pushing the door with his foot to open it without ever leaving her mouth.

Trying to get her shirt off without leaving her lips was a bit harder, and he was forced to lean back a bit in order for her to slide it over her head, but his mouth was back on her skin only a second later. His hands were stroking her back, trying to get all of her at the same time, like if they only had a few minutes to get enough of each other.

Pushing him back so she should get rid of his shirt that she threw somewhere in the corner of the room, she stopped to look at him, resting both of her hands on his face.

"We have all the time in the world." She told him as he turned his head to kiss her palm, nodding.

She was almost right actually, they didn't have to work in the morning, and the night was theirs, why rush it? Sitting on the bed still holding her in his lap, he took a few seconds to look at her. Her face wasn't bruised anymore, and the scar on her right eyebrow was only a small reminder of what happened.

The dark circles under her eyes had disappeared, leaving them warm and sparkling with something that Sam couldn't quite decipher. Lust? Desire? Love maybe? He knew it was probably too early for that, but he couldn't help but know that he had definitely fallen for her.

She was sitting there, half naked in his arms, and she was beautiful. Her skin was warm and glowing under his hands, making him want to kiss every single inch of it. Running his hands on her arms then on her back, he unclasped the bra that was still in his way, letting his eyes fall on her gorgeous breast.

Deciding that it was enough with the contemplation, she moved her lips back to his, and he turned them so she was lying on the bed, him between her legs as he moved his mouth to her neck. He knew that she was super sensitive there, and he gave a series of butterfly kisses all the way down to her clavicle where he let his tongue trace out the contour of the bone.

The sounds she was making were definitely turning him on more than anything ever did, and he had to take a few deep breaths not to take her right now and end it before it even started. No, tonight he wanted to take it slow, he wanted to make her feel like she was the most important girl in the world, because for him, right now, she was.

Her hands were stroking his back with a hunger that wasn't even hidden as his lips moved to her breasts, giving the same attention to both as she arched against him, trying to find the friction she desperately needed. Turning his attention from her breasts to her mouth, he went back to kiss her as his hands tried to get her jeans off.

The button was giving him trouble, and she helped him to undo it before she did his, pushing down the fabric that was in their way. Soon, they were both left in their underwear and he went back to kissing her neck before moving even lower. He left a trail of kisses from her breasts to her belly button, making her moan under his touch as one of his hands made its way to her leg, stroking the inside of her thigh before moving up to cup her already soaked underwear.

He couldn't help but let out a groan out at the same time she did, seeing how ready for him she already was. Quickly taking the last piece of clothing off, he went back to her lips as she tried to get rid of his underwear as well. The piece of fabric out of her way, she grabbed him with her right hand, stroking him slowly as he groaned instantly, his head falling to her neck as she kissed the soft spot on the stop of his shoulder, feeling his erratic heartbeat as he started breathing hard.

"Andy…" He whispered; both a warning and a moan at the same time. He wanted this to last longer than a few minutes, and if she didn't stop doing this to him, it would over way before he could do everything he wanted to do.

Taking the hint, Andy took back her hand and went back to kiss him with all the desire that she was feeling at that moment. She felt like she was ready to explode. He stopped kissing her as she fumbled around looking for protection, and then went back to her lips, only stopping to position himself at her entrance. Never leaving her eyes from his, Sam slowly entered her as she let out a moan that almost did him here and then.

Waiting a few seconds, both to let her get used to him as to take back control over his body, he started to move within her, going back to kiss her with everything that he got.

Her body was perfect and warm under his, and Sam couldn't help but feel like this was perfectly right. He had to admit, he had quite a few sexual partners, for an attractive officer of his age it was probably normal, but it was the first time that he was feeling something more with one of them. Andy wasn't just another girl, she wasn't just a meaningless fling, she was much more, and even if he knew it deep down before that, he couldn't deny it anymore as he looked at her lying under him.

As they started to move faster, he never stopped looking at her. Andy's eyes were closed, and she a thin layer of sweat was covering her body, well, probably both their bodies. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, and he lowered his head to kiss her neck. As much as he wanted this to last, he knew it wouldn't be a lot longer before he'd had to relinquish control of his body.

Without stopping his ministrations to her neck, he slid his hand between them, careful not to crush her under his weight. His fingers found the little bundle of nerves in no time, and he raised his head to look at her as her breathing got more labored.

Her eyes were open and she looked at him with an expression filled with desire and lust, she was so close to the edge right now, he could feel her starting to clench around him as he never stopped moving.

"Kiss me." She said on a voice that was hoarse from all the desire and he quickly got his mouth on hers as she fell into the ocean of sensations, waves of pleasure taking over her body as she moaned into his mouth.

Opening his eyes as he leaned back, he looked at her as she kept repeating his name, making him feel like his heart was going to explode and he followed right behind her, falling over a cliff as he hid his head in her shoulder, trying to hold on to something as he got lost into the infinity of the things he was feeling. He could feel her arms around him as he finally came back to reality, rolling off her body so he wasn't crushing her.

Andy, quickly feeling the loss of his body against hers, turned on her side and slid her arm over him, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he got his left arm around her, his fingers tracing random patterns on her skin. She could hear as much as feel his heart beat frantically under her.

They were both too out of breath to talk, but it didn't matter, because they both knew that this had been something special. Even if Christopher wasn't bad in bed, Andy had never felt like Sam had made her feel just then. She had felt like he was putting her pleasure in front of his, like if she was the important one, and every touch he laid on her body was so gentle, filled with so much tenderness. It was at the complete opposite of how her relationship had ended, but more than that, she had never _ever_ felt like it was that way with her ex-boyfriend, not even in the beginning.

It was more than sexual with Sam; she knew that it was way more than just that. This was the difference between having sex and making love, she thought to herself as she sighed from contentment, kissing his chest before she raised her head to look at him.

He smiled as she rested her hand on his jaw, tracing the corner of his mouth with her thumb, and she smiled back. Moving a little higher, she laid a small kiss on his lips, and moved back to look at him in the eyes. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't speak right now, and when she opened her mouth, her eyes filled up with tears.

"Like you said, we have all the time in the world." He told her just as if he was reading her mind and she nodded, kissing him once more.

Kissing her back, he looked at her with a loving look, sliding his fingers on her back, softly stroking her still naked skin as he kept smiling.

"This time, it's gonna be different." He added a few seconds later, and she didn't really know if he was talking about him or her, but she agreed with him anyway. For the first time in her life, she actually believed those words.

She knew he was right, she knew nothing was going to be the way she thought it would be. No, everything was going to be different, and it would be even better.

Right there, lying in the arms of the man that she knew would never hurt her, for the first time in her life, she had someone who she could count on, and who would take care of her. Because he was right, this time, it was going to be different…

* * *

_Theeeeeere you go! What did you think? I really hope that you liked it! Just let me know, since I'm definitely not used to writing well… This kind of scenes!_

_Only the epilogue left now… If you guys want me to, I can try and get up early tomorrow to get it up before I work at 2! Just leave me a review and I'll try and do it before work!_


	10. Epilogue

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry this wasn't up earlier; I had a crazy morning and then had to go to work… I got home about an hour ago, reviewed this final chapter, and I am now posting it! I really hope you like the ending, and I wanted to thank you ALL for the great reviews… I loved reading them, they made my day! I couldn't have done it without you!_

_Also, thanks to Elissa & Jamie for helping me with the editing of a lot of chapters! And a HUGE thanks to Stacy, my lovely friend who helped me all throughout the story! She helped me correct each and every chapter, was always there to help with the storyline, with answer questions I had, with all the little details and who soothed my insecurities… I really couldn't have done it without you! You're AWESOME and I love you!_

_Leaving you to read it now! Hope you like it!_

* * *

The ambiance at _The Penny_ was explosive. Everyone felt the electricity in the air, and Andy wasn't different from the others. She was wondering whether or not to get a drink when someone caught her from behind and started to cuff her, pushing her until she was against the bar.

"You five are under arrest! Hands behind your back! Cuff 'em, boys! Make it hurt! Come on! Keep them like that!" A voice that she recognized as being Oliver Shaw's said to the people behind them that were cuffing each of her friends and fellow rookies.

She knew something like that was likely to happen, but she didn't think she would end up cuffed and pushed against the bar tonight.

"Chris Diaz! Traci Nash. Gail Peck. Dov Epstein." The voice recited as he took their IDs, reading the name on it before moving to the next one.

"What the hell?" Dov asked and Andy smiled interiorly.

"And Andy McNally." He said as he finally read hers, although she knew he didn't need her ID to know her name, seeing that she had been dating one of his closest friends for the last three years.

He walked back and looked at all of the rookies standing there in the middle of the room, all the other people making some noise around them.

"You have the right to shut up. You have the right to remain calm, and you have the right to get out of these handcuffs any way you know how!" Oliver started, making the crowd and the rookies go crazy. "First rookie out of their cuffs drinks for free. Everyone else pays!" He added and the young woman smiled at the challenge.

Giving the young men and women a moment to understand the game, he turned back to them. "Are you ready? On your mark, get set, go to town!"

Andy immediately decided that it would be easier to get them off if she had her hands in front of her, and so a moment later, she was trying to pull her feet through the loop her hands were making, tied by the handcuffs. It wasn't that hard since she was pretty flexible, and the next thing they knew, she was standing in the middle of the crowd with her hands in front of her.

Motioning everyone with her now almost free hands, she got a bobby pin from her hair and started to work on the lock of those cuffs. Although, not even a minute later, she saw that Gail had been able to get out of hers and was now screaming like a crazy lady. Which, to be honest, she probably was.

"Unbelievable!" Someone said near her, and she turned to look for Sam in the crowd, maybe he would take her handcuffs off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet the rookies of 15th division!" Officer Shaw yelled for everyone to hear, and the rookies yelled to answer him.

Finally seeing Sam in a corner of the bar, staring at her, she walked towards him, holding out her still cuffed hands. He simply shrugged before he took a sip of his beer, a small smile making its way on his lips.

"Are you going to help me or are you going to leave me waiting like that until next year?" Andy asked, still holding the pin she had tried to get out of her cuffs with in hand.

"I don't know… You seemed like you were doing well with this." He said, motioning to the little piece of metal she was holding in her hand. "Plus, maybe I like the idea of you in cuffs. I don't know why we never tried it, I mean… I'm a cop I should've thought of that." He said, his mind definitely going to kinky places.

She took one more step closer to him, raising her cuffed hands until they were around his neck and she was sitting on his lap before she lowered her mouth to his ear. "If you don't take them off, I'll be the one using them on you, and I'll do things to you that will leave you begging." She told him unbelievably close, as her breath on his skin making him shiver.

"Is that a threat or a promise Officer McNally?" He asked, sliding both his hands around her body as he turned his head, trying to see if he couldn't steal a kiss.

She shivered at him calling her Officer McNally, it sounded so right in her ears. She'd been waiting for this moment for a long time now, and she was really happy that she made it there, and that she had Sam to share it with even if sometimes he could be a complete idiot, like right now.

"Maybe a bit of both." She told him, sliding her teeth against his ear. "It's not fair, you should've helped me before; Gail went to her brother for help, it's like she's getting preferential treatment again." She added, not stopping what she was doing as she knew it was driving him crazy.

"Preferential treatment? Really? I mean… You're the one sleeping with an officer; I think you're not in the best position to be talking about preferential treatment." He whispered and she stopped playing with his ear, leaning back to look at him with a fake angry face.

"Oh so is that just what we're doing now? Sleeping together?" She teased him, knowing very well that it was definitely more than that. She had known it since the very first time they made love, but she loved to tease him, and he knew she did.

"Well of course, what else would we be doing?" He replied with a huge grin as she tried to slap him, but only ended up slapping herself, the cuffs getting in her way.

"Ugggh you're annoying. Please help me now?" Andy asked him again this time with a pleading smile. "Please? Pretty please?" She continued, and just as he was about to get the key he was keeping on him, Oliver walked to them.

"Hey uh, Sammy, still torturing this poor girlfriend of yours?" He asked as he pointed in their direction, his beer in one hand and a key to the handcuffs in the other one. ¸

"My savior." Andy exclaimed as he unlocked the cold metal bracelet, leaving her free to slap Sam as she had been wanting too, making him let out a gasp of surprise.

"Aoutch! See that buddy? She's the one torturing me!" He said as she shrugged at Oliver, her eyes sparkling under the dim lights of the black Penny.

"Aww, still complaining like a little child. You know you love me." Andy replied, resting a soft kiss on the corner of his head as he held her close, rolling his eyes while his friend, who was now sitting in front of them, laughed at their little act.

"You're lucky I do, I don't know what would happen if I didn't." He finally said as Andy turned to look at the action that was still going on in the Penny, stealing a sip of Sam's beer that was sitting on the table in front of them.

She was still sitting on her boyfriend's lap when the others came to steal her, telling her that she needed to leave the training officers alone and come get drunk with them. With a last kiss to Sam, Andy followed Traci, Chris and Dov to the table on the other side of the bar, leaving Sam and Oliver alone.

"I heard Boyd is getting closer and closer to catching Anton Hill." Oliver told him out of the blue, and Sam turned to face him, wondering what had brought on that random statement. "Still happy with being a street cop?" He asked, and Sam understood why he was telling him that.

Smiling softly, Sam took a sip of his beer, following Andy from the corner of his eye as she went and got some shots for her friends and her. "Never been happier." He confessed as he turned back to smile at his friend. "I loved being undercover, but it's my past, she's my future." He added, motioning to the young woman that was getting back to the table with the four glasses.

"I know she is brother, I know she is." Oliver told him as he turned to look at the four rookies drinking to the beginning of their new lives. "I'm glad you found her." He continued; he could see how Andy McNally was making his friend happy, and he was more than happy that he was in love.

A couple hours and a lot of tequila shots later, Sam went to get Andy at the other table. They had to be at the precinct not too late the next morning, and he knew they both needed some sleep. Not protesting, Andy followed him, linking her fingers with his as they walked out of the bar and towards his truck.

"You know I love you right…?" She said as he unlocked the doors, opening hers so she could get in the passenger seat.

"You know you're drunk right?" He simply replied with a smile as she looked at him, refusing to get in the truck, pouting.

"That doesn't change the fact that I love you. You're supposed to tell me you love me too." She said playfully, leaning against the seat as her head was kind of spinning. Maybe that last shots of tequila was too much.

"You know I do." Sam said as he leaned against her to kiss her softly.

"I do, but that doesn't mean you can't say it." She continued teasing him, kissing him back as she raised her hands, playing with his hair.

"I love you." He said his eyes a bit more serious than earlier as she gave him that smile he loved so much. He smiled back as he gave her one last kiss, walking to the other side of his car.

He started the engine before he got off to the quiet streets of Toronto. It was late, and there wasn't a lot of traffic as Sam slowly drove to their place, enjoying the peace and quiet of the vehicle after the craziness of the penny. Turning to look at Andy as he stopped at a red light, he saw her smiling like a fool, looking outside of the window.

"What is making you that happy?" He asked with a laugh as the light turned green, forcing him to turn back his eyes to the road as she took his right hand in hers.

"You! This, life in general." She answered her voice ridiculously giddy. "And also probably a few ounces of tequila." She added with a small laugh as Sam turned into the street where they lived, parking his truck only a few seconds later.

"Well I'm glad you're happy." He told her, turning off the engine before he unbuckled his seatbelt, helping her with hers as she just kept staring at him. "Let's get you to bed Officer McNally." He said as he opened the door of his truck, walking to the other side of it to help her out.

"I love when you call me that." She stated as she took his hand and got out of the vehicle, still shaky on her feet due to the quantity of alcohol she had drank tonight.

"That's good, because people will be calling you that a lot." He said with a small laugh as they walked to the door, locking the truck behind them, keeping his keys in his hand to unlock the door of their house.

"I still think I like it better when you say it." She replied, leaning against his shoulder while he opened the door, pushing her inside with his hand on the small of her back softly.

"I'll try to say it a lot then." He said as he rested a kiss on the top of her head before they quickly made their way inside, getting ready to go to bed.

The clock was showing 2h13 when they finally got under the blankets, and Sam knew that the next morning would probably be hard on them, but right now he didn't care, he was just enjoying the night and the fact that they were both exactly where they wanted to be.

Cuddling close to him, Andy let out a small sigh of contentment, realizing how happy she was to be with him, and how lucky she was to have found a man like him to take care of her.

"Thank you, Sam." She whispered as he was circling her with his arms, keeping her close to his body like always.

"For what?" He asked, frowning as he wondered why she was thanking him like that, out of the blue.

"For everything… For being you, for taking care of me, for helping me get where I wanted to go. I couldn't have done it without you." She explained, her voice clearer than earlier, and he smiled, kissing her softly.

"Always." He simply said as she closed her eyes, feeling sleep take over her body slowly.

She couldn't even start to tell him how grateful she was for him to be there. She'd gone a long way since that night they met in her crappy apartment over three years ago. She never thought that she would be where she was all this time later, but she was definitely more than happy with how everything turned out.

Falling slowly into unconsciousness, she remembered those words he had said to her what seemed like an eternity ago. He had been right. This time, everything had been different…

* * *

_Well there you have it… My little baby is complete! I really hope you all liked it! And I'll definitely see you soon! This new season is starting strong and I hope the other episodes are as good as the premiere!_

_AGAIN. Thank you everyone! Now if you could hit this review button one last time it would be even more amazing!_


End file.
